The Kuroko Shipping Wars
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: Enter a bunch of infatuated and love sick teens, an oblivious teal head, and a hetero chromatic red-head with ingenious plans of sabotaging everything and fanfiction? (A collaboration fic by different authors of the AkaKuro fandom)
1. Prologue

**THE KUROKO SHIPPING WARS!**

**Summary:** Enter a bunch of infatuated and love sick teens, an oblivious teal head and a hetero chromatic red-head with ingenious plans of sabotaging everything and fanfiction?

Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for reading this. Just some housekeeping stuff none of us own Kuroko no Basuke and yeah… hope you enjoy!

This fic is a collaboration of authors from facebook, some you might know already from their wonderful fics on here and some are new to the scene, I'm sure they don't mind me saying all this but we really do hope you enjoy reading this as I'm sure we all enjoy writing this!

So moving on, I'm Lunatari23 and I hope you enjoy this first chapter written by me.

**Prologue: It Begins**

…..

"_A-Aomine-kun," Kuroko whimpered and softly moaned out in a sweet voice._

"_What is it?" The tanned teen questioned with a smirk as he stared down on the blushing teal head._

"_M…mo….more…..please…. pleeeeaaaa…..pleaase more!" Kuroko voiced out as he was beginning to pant even harder under the administration of the tanned teen._

"_If that's what you want Tetsu, tell me exactly what you want!" Aomine teased the teal even more, as he began to…_

He really is an aho.

**CLICK, CLICK, [SELECT ALL], [DELETE], CLICK, CLICK, SCROLL,**

…...

_It was a peaceful afternoon. Unlike most people, a certain teen with green hair who always had the perfect luck with whatever he did—thanks to following the almighty OHA ASA horoscope, which many people should follow—decided to spend his time at the library. Not only was it quiet. It was also a relaxing place where he could spend with a certain teal head teen._

_Looking around he tried to spot the one he knew would also be here in the library on the weekend. He didn't have to look long as he saw the teen in the corner curled up to a mystery novel, he decided to saunter up to the bluenette._

"_Hey Kurok….."_

This is taking forever, so slow, and all he ever talks about is those horoscopes.

**CLICK, CLICK, [SELECT ALL], [DELETE], CLICK, CLICK, SCROLL**

…

"_Kuro-chin~ wanna share some of the vanilla sweets?" Murasakibara drawled out what seemed to be a bored tone, but to the bluenette he was currently conversing with, knew he was talking to him in an endearing way._

_Kuroko, was currently showing an expression of pure bliss as he was slurping away at what Murasakibara called the best vanilla milkshake in town. He was right, Kuroko never had a vanilla milkshake as good as this._

"_Murasakibara-kun thank you for showing me this place, do you think I can give my thanks to the owner?"_

_The tall purple haired teen smiled down at the teal head affectionately, "Don't worry Kuro-chin, cause I'm the owner and if you will be with me, I can make them for you everyday…"_

Rubbish. I can't believe I read this one for so long.

**CLICK, CLICK, [SELECT ALL], [DELETE], CLICK, CLICK, SCROLL,**

…_._

"_Come sit beside me Kurokocchi!" Kise cried out as he patted at the seat next to him, smiling warmly up at the teal head that had just arrived at the party._

_Kuroko, who saw Kise over the crowd, decided to head towards him. When he approached the blond, he bowed politely as always and in that cute expressionless and monotone voice answered, "Thank you for inviting me Kise-kun," as he made a motion to sit beside the blond. As he did so, he looked around to see where the rest of the Generation of Miracles were and when he didn't see any of them he turned to ask, "Kise-kun where is everybody else?"_

"_Mou, Kurokocchi! Please call me Ryouta! I didn't invite any of them, I just wanted to be just the two of us, after all aren't we dati…."_

…_._

What is this drivel? It's the worst one yet.

**CLICK, [SELECT ALL], [DELETE] CLICK, CLICK**

….

Sigh. It was a good thing I intercepted these fanfiction stories before it reached Tetsuya. To think they were all trying to confess to what is mine through these stories.

"Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, and what was its name again?…..ahh Ryo….Ryouya….That's right, it was Ryouta. Just you wait."

The red head teen smirked evilly as he twirled a pair of scissors around in his hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

Kise who was at a modeling shoot, felt cold sweat as he shivered in fright as if he was being targeted. But after looking around , he saw no one.

"OI! RYOUTA PAY ATTENTION OR DO I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER MODEL TO REPLACE YOU!?" the director shouted.

"Ahh~! Sorry~!" Kise replied as he went back to work.

* * *

Midorima who was shopping for his lucky item suddenly ran into a lady at the store, who stared at him and whispered.

"Cancer should watch out for Sagittarius, least they meet with disaster. However, I feel that you cannot escape the result of this fate no matter what you do," she then walked back to the counter and smiled at him, waiting for him to buy something.

Midorima just stared at her in shock, wasn't she THE Oha Asa, the one who was always right when it came to the horoscope he followed?

That was the first day Midorima left the shop without buying his lucky item for the next day.

* * *

Murasakibara was eating snacks as usual.

"Ahh, that was tiring trying to come up with something to write. Ki-chin's plan was so bothersome," he mused as he munched on snacks that he had piled up beside him. When all of a sudden, he felt a cold chill and he stopped eating for like three minutes.

Thinking it was something bad he just ate; he threw away the current packet of chips he was eating and decided to open another one instead.

* * *

At the park, in the most shaded area, the tanned teen was sleeping lazily under the tree enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Everything was peaceful, the birds were chirping, the dogs in the park were running around playing with their owners, you could even hear the sound of young children laughing and playing.

Then all of sudden, the tanned teen sat upright, screaming from a what others around him thought was a nightmare.

"ARRRGGGHHH! THE F WAS THAT!"

* * *

All of them unaware of what the hetero chromatic red- headed teen had in store for them and their plans, unbeknownst to him he had others to deal with beside the Generation of miracles.

AND SO, IT BEGINS.


	2. Chapter 1: Nijimura Shuzo no Baai

**A/N: **Yo! First up is the former Teiko captain (and the only guy who can probably tame the Generation of Miracles, at least I think lol), Nijimura Shuzo. This is Koichii and yes, my sandwich (other than AoKiKaga) is AkaKuroNiji~ :3

This chapter is inspired by a prompt from Tumblr but again, I tweaked it a little bit. Hope you like it. ^^

**Chapter Summary: **Imagine Person B of your OTP is sitting with their mutual friend when they suddenly receive an unexpected kiss from Person A. Person A walks away chewing the piece of gum B had as they wink at the mutual friend.

* * *

**THE KUROKO SHIPPING WARS!**

**Chapter One: Nijimura Shuzo no Baai**

_The day turned out to be out__rightly pleasant when Nijimura Shuzo exited his house. The world was still fast asleep and the sun __had __yet to fully rise but the raven-haired male was certain it would be a good day. How could he tell?_

_Well, for one, he __would be__ meeting a certain bluenette today at Maji Burger. Though the scheduled time __for __their meeting was still four hours away, the raven decided to leave early so as to calm his mind and rehearse what he was __going __to say to the bluenette._

_It had been exactly a year since he reconnected with his former kouhai and teammate at Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya. When he graduated from middle school and went to high school, he didn't really think that he would see his former schoolmat__ es again, let alone the bluenette. He was closer to Akashi rather than the Phantom Sixth Man so it was sort of a pleasant surprise for him when he and Kuroko got along after meeting each other again. They met at a hot spring resort in Kyoto a year ago and ever since then, they communicated __ through emails, texts and occasional phone calls. Nijimura would even sometimes visit the bluenette at school and the two of them would have dinner or just spend the rest of the day together._

_And it had been exactly three months ago when the raven realised his feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya._

_It was during Teiko Middle School's founding anniversary and being part of the school's most prized students, he and Kuroko were invited. Of course, the infamous Generation of Miracles were there as well._

_And it was the very first time Nijimura Shuzo felt the urge to kill people as he watched Kuroko being surrounded by his former teammates. Especially __the __tanned ace who kept his arms around the bluenette's petite frame and __the __blond copycat who was whining and latching himself on the other side. Good thing he was a patient man or else there would've been bloodshed that night._

_Shaking his head at his thoughts, Nijimura decided to call Kuroko. He knew that the bluenette wasn't a morning person, so he assigned himself to wake the latter up lest he got jilted on what he deemed as one of their regular 'dates'._

_It took him three rings before the bluenette answered. Smiling to himself at the thought of a groggy Kuroko Tetsuya, he listened at the usual nonchalant tone. "Shu-chan, good morning."_

_"Good morning, Tetsuya-kun," Nijimura greeted back, secretly tickled at the fact that Kuroko was referring to him with a nickname, something the bluenette wasn't really fond of. "Did you just w__a__ke up?"_

_"No, I've been up an hour ago." The raven scowled at the answer he got. It was highly unusual for Kuroko to be up before sunrise. He was about to ask but the bluenette beat him to it. "Sei-kun is here in Tokyo and he wanted to have breakfast with me."_

_Nijimura's countenance darkened at that, the initially perfect day he anticipated was beginning to become ugly. Closing his eyes to calm himself down, he spoke again, "Really? Where are you now?" He'd always known that each and every__one of the Generation of Miracles ha__d__ a thing for Kuroko, but he wasn't threatened by any of them. Well, except for Akashi Seijuurou. The former Teiko captain knew that the redhead wasn't someone to be underestimated._

_But he didn't become the captain of the most feared basketball team in middle school if he was a sissy who easily __g__i__ves __up._

_Fixing his gaze with a determined stare, Nijimura listened to Kuroko's answer __and replied,__ "Wait for me there, okay? I'll join you two."_

_"Okay, Shu-chan. We'll wait for you. I'll order you breakfast as well."_

_And that brought a smile to the raven-haired male's face. "Thank you, _Tetchan_."_

_"Shut up, Shu-chan."_

* * *

_His scowl was blatant when Nijimura stepped into the newly-opened cafe near Seirin High. The waitress who cheerfully greeted him swiftly sought for cover when the raven's glare was momentarily directed at her. With her out of his way, his sharp gaze then returned to its original recipient—the smugly smirking Akashi Seijuurou. He needed to teach said brat a lesson that taking what __was__ his really wouldn't do._

_He was about to approach Akashi and Kuroko when a little girl blocked his way. Fixing his expression to a blank one, he looked at __ the__ said kid. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Onii-san, don't scowl. You're scaring my little brother," the girl who looked like five, said as she motioned to the cowering little boy at a table a few feet from where they were standing. "You should smile, Onii-san. You'd look more handsome if you do that." Then before the raven could form a reply, she gave him a wide smile -one that could rival sunshine and daisies -before handing him a candy. "There you go, onii-san. Have a nice day!" Then with that, she went back to her table where her family and her little brother, w__ere__ having breakfast._

_Nijimura blinked before he stared down at the candy resting on his palm, bewilder __ed.__ He stayed like that for a few seconds before his gaze returned to Akashi and Kuroko who were still engrossed in their conversation to even pay attention to their surroundings, at least in the latter's case. The bluenette had his back to the raven so he didn't know that he was already there. Akashi, on the other hand, was a totally different story. The redhead was staring directly at Nijimura__.__H__is mismatched orbs of crimson and gold bor__ed__ into black ones__,__ as if taunting him._

_Muttering profanities under his breath, Nijimura tore open the candy wrapper and popped the sweet in his mouth, his body resuming its original intent of approaching Akashi and Kuroko. The familiar taste of vanilla coated the insides of his mouth as he let the candy roll in between his tongue and teeth._

_Kuroko would surely love the taste of the candy._

_Reaching the table where Akashi and Kuroko were in, Nijimura threw all caution to the wind. Touching Kuroko's right shoulder, he waited for the bluenette to look up before he swooped down and claimed the latter's lips for a kiss. His black eyes bored onto surprised teal ones before he pushed his tongue into the hot, wet cavern he craved to taste the most. Heat traveled all over his body__ and__ straight to his groin, when he heard and felt the petite male moan against his mouth wantonly._

_The two of them were both breathing heavily when they parted. Kuroko's teal orbs were half-lidded as he stared up at Nijimura. He moved to speak but stopped when he felt something hard in his mouth. "Shu-chan, this is vanilla," he said in his normal blank voice while rolling his tongue on the candy that the raven passed onto him during their kiss. How he could act nonchalant after that was beyond the older male._

_But Nijimura couldn't care less. Kuroko didn't seem to be mad at him for what he did__,__ which was a good sign. "You like vanilla," he said before his dark gaze focused on a stunned Akashi in front of them. And with a satisfied smirk slowly forming on his face, he added, "Right, Akashi?"_

"Nijimura-senpai? Is something the matter?"

Blinking several times to pull himself out of his stupor, Nijimura Shuzo stared at the slightly worried bluenette sitting across him. It was then he realised that he was there at Maji Burger with the person he was daydreaming of. "I'm fine, Kuroko. Sorry, I just drifted off." He should really put those thoughts of his into paper (or computer) the moment he got home. Thoughts like those should be documented and added to the fan-made website under the fandom of NijiKuro.

Yes, Nijimura Shuzo is a closet fanfiction writer. The former Teiko captain would die if anyone ever found out about his secret, especially his beloved bluenette.

It had been a certain cheerful blond's fault that he learned about the site. At first he wasn't interested and even a bit disgusted at the thought of girls (and boys) from all over the world shipping them with each other. He didn't really get why they daydreamed and wrote stories even if they knew that it won't really happen in real life.

He didn't understand until he read a story about him and Kuroko Tetsuya.

And since then, Nijimura Shuzo was hooked.

"It's okay, senpai," Kuroko said with a small nod before taking a sip of his favourite vanilla milkshake. "Why are you here by the way? Don't you have class?"

Nijimura shrugged as he rested his head on his right knuckle with his elbow leaning on the table, his eyes intent on Kuroko. "I was bored," was all he replied. He was actually free today and decided to wander around Tokyo for a change, not really noticing it when his feet brought him to Seirin High.

It was as if he was unconsciously seeking Kuroko out.

Teal orbs stared thoughtfully at the raven for a while before speaking again. "It's not really like you to be lax, senpai," Kuroko commented as he pulled something from his pocket and began unwrapping it.

Déjà vu hit as Nijimura stared at the oh-so-familiar vanilla candy that the bluenette popped in his mouth. Was he just dreaming or was this a sign? _To hell with it. _He was about to make a move on his beloved bluenette when he felt someone approaching them. Kuroko must've felt it as well since the latter also looked up.

Just in time to see a certain redhead bend down and seal Kuroko's lips with his own.

His eyes widening, Nijimura stared at the kissing duo in front of him. His sharp eyes didn't fail to notice the way Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise before they closed, as if in acceptance, and began kissing the redhead back. The former Teiko captain just sat there and stared in shock as Kuroko Tetsuya was being ravished by the one and only Akashi Seijuurou.

Exactly a minute passed before Akashi pulled away from Kuroko, leaving the bluenette breathless and flushed. Nijimura swallowed hard when his gaze fell upon the petite male's lips which were swollen and red from kissing. "Sei-kun..." Kuroko managed to murmur, his eyes glazed over. Then recovering from the initial shock, he blushed brighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it bad to see you, Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuurou asked back instead of giving Kuroko a clear answer. Then with a satisfied smirk, he turned to look at Nijimura who remained staring at them in shock. "Shuzo is even here." He gave the raven-haired male a subtle wink before turning his attention back to the bluenette. "I'll be back later, Tetsuya. Father requires my presence in one of his meetings." Then after giving the smaller male a kiss on the forehead, he turned to leave.

But not before flashing the vanilla candy he got from Kuroko during their heated kiss.

When Akashi was finally gone, Kuroko turned to Nijimura with an apologetic smile on his flushed face. "Ah, sorry about that, Nijimura-senpai."

"Kuroko, you and Akashi...?"

"Y-Yeah," the bluenette confirmed with a small nod, his blush returning full force. "Nijimura-senpai, is something the matter?" Kuroko tilted his head as he looked at the raven in a questioning manner when he noticed the latter staring at him intently.

"Kuroko, I-"

The sudden ringing of his phone stopped Nijimura from what he was saying. Excusing himself from his companion, he pulled the noisy gadget and checked the message he received. What he read made him scowl.

_**Sender: **__Akashi_

_**Message: **__I suggest you don't carry on with your plans, Shuzo. And forget about putting that daydream of yours online, more specifically on that fanfiction site._

_P.S. The vanilla-flavoured candy was a good idea though._

"Nijimura-senpai, is something the matter?"

If Nijimura had been paying attention to Kuroko, he would've realised that it was the third time the bluenette asked him that. But no, his attention was focused solely on the text message he received.

How in the world did Akashi found out about his daydream? It just happened in his mind minutes ago. No way he would've known it instantly.

As he was mulling over it, another text message came in.

_**Sender: **__Akashi_

_**Message: **__I know everything, Shuzo. I am absolute. Tetsuya is mine. Always has been, always will be. Remember that._

* * *

Illumi-san and I made a twitter account for AkaKuro, it's AkaKuro_Ship. Those who have twitter accounts and also love AkaKuro, please follow it. Thanks! ^^

**#AkaKuroForever**

**-koichii**


	3. Chapter 2: Kise's Fanfiction

**Further explanation about this fanfic: This is a 'unique' collaboration wherein every chapter is written by a different author. Each chapter will always be a surprise; unique and written within that certain author's own style and so a chapter won't be like another. The main purpose of this is to possibly create at least one of the greatest AkaKuro collaboration fic there is.**

**This is 'The Mafia-ish Addiction' bringing you the second installment for this collaboration fanfic. I'm featuring Kise and I can only hope you'll like this.**

* * *

Type. Type. Delete. Type. Enter. Type. Type. Choose better and more appropriate words. Type. Type. Enter.

Read the paragraph. Read again. Sigh with exasperation. Read again and wince. Delete entire paragraph.

Stare stupidly at a now blank document.

...Then repeat the whole process all over again.

Why is it so hard to be a writer? Ah, no matter. This whole fiasco of shipping oneself with Kuroko through fanfiction was his ingenious idea -for once, according to Midorima, he actually contributed something good to society- and there was no way that there won't be any KiKuro fanfics by him out there. Fanfics written by some established KiKuro fans was never enough as there's always that certain flare that comes with creating something with a personal touch.

Type. Let the inspiration strike in.

Type. Type some more. Let the imagination flow like crazy.

_The blond prince stared at the beautiful young teen in front and immediately got attracted. The teal-head's beauty was nothing he had ever seen before in his life and he found himself being entranced, captivated like a moth to light._

_"Pardon me your highness. I haven't been focusing my attention to where I'm going."_

_"It's fine but tell me, what's your name?"_

_"Your highness wants to know my name? But I'm just the baker's assistant."_

_"And, what's wrong with that? Is it a crime for a prince to know his people?"_

_"I don't think so, your highness."_

_"See? So, your name?"_

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm honored to be in your presence."_

_"I know you know me but still, I'm Kise Ryota and it's nice to meet you!"_

_"It's nice to meet you too, your highness."_

_"Ah, enough with your highness! We're friends now!"_

_The teal-head's eyes widened by a fraction. "Friends? Us? But is that okay? I mean you're the Prince and I'm nobody special" The teal head sighed dejectedly as he started getting wary of the amount of people starting to notice that the all mighty prince was actually talking to someone they didn't even knew existed until today. Kuroko could only wish for the ground to actually open up and swallow him whole._

_"Why would you say that? I think everyone is special -ssu and I think Kurokochii is special."_

_There was a small yet graceful smile that graced the baker assistant's lips before he completely shied away, hiding what suspiciously was a blush. It was obvious that it had been the first time someone told him those words. "T-thank you"_

Kise stared and stared at his work until one thing immediately made sense. His beloved Kurokochii was acting so out of character in his story! This was harder than he thought. Should he just keep on going or rewrite the whole scene? One with a blunt, overly unemotional Kurokochii with it? Surely this is fanfiction and almost everything your mind will set off to goes, but he didn't want to stray too far away from his Kurokochii's character.

His. Yeah, right. He didn't even confess yet.

How should he even do it? Should he even, in the first place? With quite a few -no, actually, goddammit there's too many of them- people chasing after the teal-head's affection, does he even stand a chance? How would he even confess?

Maybe with an "I like you more than a friend and I hope you like me too" or a "I want us to be on a relationship being more than just a tutor and student!" or "I'll give you my heart, can you give me yours?" or maybe even a "Catch me, I've fallen for you?"?

Just then, everything seemed to have clicked into place. Fanfiction.

If he couldn't do it personally, why not use literary work as his media? Having that in mind, the blond without hesitation deleted everything that he had previously worked on and started typing a new document.

Title: My confession to my beloved Kurokochii!

Written by: ShiningBlondCopyCatModelKiseLovesKurokochii

He started typing, nonstop.

3,096 words in total and he was not even halfway there. Ah, writing fanfiction actually felt pretty awesome. However, his break would be ending in ten minutes and he still had to prepare for a photo shoot. Oh well, it was just another two hours of enduring and after that he could dedicate his entire day writing his so-called 'confession' for the guy he fancied the most. Reluctantly, he logged out...or so he thought.

Two hours later, he was back to writing and never minding that he was pretty sure he didn't exit the browser and just logged out. Oh well, good thing he had the site bookmarked.

Now back to typing.

* * *

The blond basketball player quickly grabbed his former basketball tutor's hand and started leading him towards an area wherein only few would gather. The teal head for once showed annoyance in his usually nonchalant demeanor, it was understandable, since people knew how much Kuroko hated being just randomly yanked around without his consent. Kise Ryota was very much aware of the fact but what he was about to do could no longer wait. It was either now or never.

He was going to confess.

"I know this is sudden Kurokochii but, I don't think I can hold it in much longer."

"Kise-kun if you're constipated, there is no need to drag me around just to tell. Surely you can go potty all by yourself."

"No, it's nothing like that! Kurokochii!"

"I was kidding Kise-kun" Kise sighed in relief. "However I do not appreciate being randomly yanked around so you better start speaking or else... I'll think of something later. Now, you have five seconds to start speaking Kise-kun. Five, four, three..." The teal head started walking away from the blond and Kise, not knowing what else to do have automatically yelled at the phantom player's retreating figure.

"Wait Kurokochii!"

"Please don't waste my time, Kise-kun"

"S-sorry -ssu! Hey, Kurokochii likes reading works of literature right?" Kise almost reluctantly asked as he showed the printed version of his fanfiction story. "If you don't mind, can you take a look on this? I really want to hear Kurokochii's opinion."

Kuroko took the paper from the copycat and for once decided to pay attention to the other's whim or maybe it was about him liking any form of written literature way too much. Yeah, must be the latter reason. "I'll give it a try, Kise-kun."

"Here, Kurokochii! I'll wait for your, Uhm... reaction to what I wrote later" Kuroko only nodded briefly as his eyes started scanning the story word by word.

Kuroko's eyes widened by a fraction and a smile actually graced on his lips. "This is really great Kise-kun."

"Really? Does Kurokochii like it?"

"Yes, in fact I do"

"And?" Kise waited for whatever else the other would say. Why didn't he react to his confession? He did put an end note stating that everything he felt for him in the story isn't actually just fictional, but genuine and real. Does that mean Kurokochii was rejecting his feelings?

"I like the plot and the scenes written are to my taste. However, I do wonder about one thing, Kise-kun" The blond's eyes widened. Could this be it? Kurokochii had read everything which meant that he finally knew how he feels for him! Ah, this is the right time to know if the other felt the same! "What is it -ssu?"

"Since when did you start shipping Sei-kun and I?"

"Eh? What?" Kise quickly grabbed the papers from the phantom player and started reading. Everything he had written had been the same as before, the plot and the scenes are exactly how he had envisioned and typed. Exactly everything except two major facts:

1\. The character is no longer him but the one and only Akashi Seijuro. His character had undergone a major reversion as to suit well with how he actually acts in reality, Kise, meanwhile had gone from the major character to a side character of all things!

2\. His story was now an AkaKuro fanfiction. It was Akashi who confessed to the phantom player and not him. It was Akashi on the school rooftop scene and not him. It was Akashi who got to kiss Kuroko on the lips along the corridor and not him.

Obviously -for some reason he knew only Akashi Seijuro would ever have the capability of doing- the captain managed to edit the whole story to his own liking. The captain must have found a way to hack into his account.

And goddammit, it was a great stab to his heart.

"I appreciate what you did for us, Kise-kun but there's no need for you to go to such lengths."

"What do you mean I didn't have to do it?"

"Sei-kun and I are already dating. He confessed to me four months ago and I accepted his feelings" Kuroko admitted with a small blush. "I like the corridor scene, by the way, maybe I should hint Sei-kun about us actually doing it. Maybe he can go surprise me in Seirin?"

Kise meanwhile was now at lost for words at the sudden revelation. His Kurokochii was in a romantic relationship with Akashi Seijuro? Did Akashi Seijuro manage to capture the phantom's heart first?

Ouch.

"Kise-kun!"

The blond stopped his ongoing internal self-pity. "Ah, Kurokochii did you say something?"

"I need to go Kise-kun" Kuroko was suddenly back to his nonchalant demeanor. "I'll take this and I'll have Sei-kun take a look."

"Ah, sure" Kise waved at the other, _cheerfully_.

* * *

Kise Ryota still hadn't gotten over the fact that the one person he harbored romantic feelings for was actually already dating someone and it never helped that said lover was actually a person he feared a lot. Okay, the heartbreak had struck so harshly but he was slowly moving on.

Besides if Akashichii was Kurokochii's lover, he wouldn't take lightly the idea of a so-called Kuroko Harem. Oh, he was going to die earlier than how fate originally planned.

"You've got guts Ryota."

Kise Ryota slowly and fearfully turned behind,

And there standing with all his glory, scary aura and murderous pair of scissors to back him up, was Akashi Seijuro. His devilish smirk immediately had Kise thinking that the other was actually a devil's incarnate. Never mind the circulating rumors of him just being a human psycho. Akashi Seijuro was definitely a devil's incarnate.

"I-I can explain! Please don't kill me Akashichii!"

"Oh?"

"It's just you know, fanfiction! Where you turn your fantasies and whatever you want to happen in life into a work of written art!"

"Is that so?" Kise nodded fearfully "Well then I'll give you credit for your efforts and as a sign of my generosity, I'll change your pen name into something much more appropriate."

"Eh?"

"So how does **ShiningBlondCopyCatModelKiseShipsAkaKuroForever**, sound?" Akashi Seijuro smirked. "Not that your opinion would still matter, I've already changed everything" Kise could only look at the other with despair.

Things didn't get better for Kise when Akashi changed the accounts' avatar with a photo of him and Kuroko sharing what obviously was a kiss under a mistletoe.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro could only smile at his lover who with the happiest expression he can muster in one go, had showed him the story Ryota had written which he, Akashi Seijuro had obviously tampered and edited to his own liking -not that his Tetsuya needed to know-

"You should read this Sei-kun!"

"Is it good?" Of course, it is, after all he did contribute something major and great on that piece of written art.

"Yes, surprisingly it is"

Akashi took the paper from his lover and read, happy to see the look of joy on his lover's usually blunt face. He never told Tetsuya though that he skipped some part and just jumped to the scenes he actually really liked.

_School rooftop. Lunch Time and yet their usual hang-out had been devoid of any souls except the two of them. Ryota had been excused by his manager for a fashion show in London, Aomine had been missing school for three straight days having experienced food poisoning from Momoi's cooking, Midorima had stuck himself inside the school's guard house something about the area being his lucky spot of the day and Murasakibara is nowhere to be seen._

_It was only him and Akashi._

_"You should eat more than those you deem enough for your body" Akashi made his comment out of the blue as Kuroko only stared at him in return. "I eat as much as my body can take, Akashi-kun."_

_"Nonsense, Tetsuya"_

_"Is Akashi-kun implying that I am skipping my meals on purpose?"_

_"Isn't that what you're actually doing, Tetsuya?"_

_"Akashi-kun is wrong."_

_"Oh? But we both know that I am absolute, Tetsuya" The basketball captain smirked triumphantly at the phantom player. "Besides, taking the food thing aside, Tetsuya is being stubborn again."_

_"In which way?"_

_"My name"_

_"But it feels really awkward" Kuroko tried to avoid the other's gaze. Akashi rose an eyebrow. "In what way is it awkward?"_

_Kuroko did not answer and instead chose to bury his face in a novel he borrowed from the library. Akashi could tell that the other was actually embarrassed and the idea placed a devilish smile on his lips. He inched closer to the other and whispered in a sultry, velvety voice "Don't tell me that the mere mention of my name sends electrical shocks to your very being?"_

_Kuroko could only blush. Akashi smiled at the realization. "That actually makes me happy."_

_"Now you're just being cocky."_

_"I am not, love" Akashi inched even closer and chose to chin the other up before closing the gap between them and capturing the other's lips for a kiss. "I really like the idea of it."_

_Kuroko's face lit up at the realization. "Sei"_

Akashi continued reading.

_The couple was both inside the cafeteria waiting for the others who had all gone to buy themselves some lunch. Akashi being a greedy bastard when it comes to his bento box that his lover actually took great effort to make for him every morning can only grin with satisfaction as he had somehow managed to convince his Tetsuya into feeding his lunch to him._

_"Open your mouth, Sei"_

_Akashi stared at his lover with a look that spelled trouble. "I want to taste Tetsuya first."_

_Kuroko knowing that his lover's stubborn and almost childish side was currently at work just decided to give the other what he wanted. Leaning towards the other and trying not to mind the looks they are getting, he dipped his lips to kiss his lover._

* * *

School Day.

Kuroko Tetsuya walked casually along the corridors with his fellow basketball player namely Kagami Taiga walking not far behind when out of the blue, a hand had suddenly grabbed him without warning.

Then he was pushed not so gently towards the wall and attacked with a deep almost brutal and yet strangely sweet and satisfying kiss by none other than his boyfriend. Akashi bit the other's lower lip causing Kuroko to gasp at the sudden jolt of pain. Taking the given opportunity, Akashi slid his tongue inside his lover's cavern and deepened the kiss even more. Kuroko can only moan at the sensation as he instinctively wrapped both arms around his lover's neck.

They broke apart for much-needed air.

"What was that for, Sei-kun?" Kuroko questioned, tone slightly scolding the other.

"Story reference" Akashi smirked as he placed a small kiss on his lover's forehead. "Don't even think that I actually missed your little hints, love. Although on the most part you could have just straightforwardly told me that you want to reenact scenes from Ryota's story."

"..."

"Speechless now, love?"

Kuroko did not answer, instead he yanked the other's shirt collar bringing their faces closer then sealed the gap with another set of kisses.

Kagami Taiga can only gape at the obvious public display of affection. Well, at least he isn't one of the fallen ones who suddenly started collapsing with a few loud thuds after seeing said scene.

The amount of blood splattered on the tiled floors would be really hard to clean.

* * *

**Brace yourself for the next featured character and the next surprise author. Who will it be? Oh, you'll find out soon~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Archer Targets The Crab

**A/N Hi guys!~ This is the third installation of The Kuroko Shipping Wars!~ I present to you: A.K.A Midorima!~~~ Gosh I am so unused to top A/Ns…**

**My fanfiction penname is Kyte VaNa **

**I cannot provide a good chapter summary… Sorry :P I hope you guys like it~ **

**And no~ Sadly none of us are willing to quit :P**

* * *

'_Cancers should be aware of Sagittarius today!'_

The cheery voice of the Oha-Asa phone app blasted into my ears as I walked towards the school, both pieces of the earphone in my ear. Although it was clearly a warning, I did not know of any Sagittarius signed people in Shuutoku. And if there were any, I didn't feel intimidated by them. Plus, that one Sagittarius that I have to look out for is currently in Kyoto and I'm not really scared of him anymore.

'_The lucky item for today is a piece of paper for Cancers!'_

Hmmm, that item never really left my schoolbag, so I guess there is one less trouble for me right now,

_Vrrrrt! _

I guess there is one more.

Sighing, I took my phone from my pocket and glared at the message alert window.

_Kise Ryouta _

What does that idiot want from me?

I flipped open my phone and read the message inside; the hurtful text language burning my eyes as I read through. I have to teach him punctuation, spacing and spelling again.

'_howr u doin? Wat hapen 2 ur fic? title? penname?'_

Just a string of questions; Unclear ones for that matter. Nevertheless, I replied the blonde's message, all the while lecturing him,

'_I don't see why it is your business to know how I'm doing. The fan fiction is posted already. I don't see the point of it, really. I just did it because you asked for it, not because I like Kuroko. It's entitled 'Aquarius' Crab', don't ask why. It's Mr. Carrot by the way, Takao made my account for me. Once again, please refrain from using that text language on me; you do know how much it hurts the eyes.'_

Not more than a moment passed and my phone blinked again. I did not wait for the half a second delay of the vibration and just opened the message,

'_but its hard 2 typ al da words. nyways, howr things w/ u n kurokocchi?'_

I frowned at the last sentence. How are things between me and Kuroko? Was there supposed to be a 'thing' between us? As far as I know, I only adored the blue head. Don't get me wrong, Takao edited the story telling me that it's not mushy and fluffy enough (even though he had this dark look on his eyes as he typed away and changed things).

Plus, I only did that story because that annoying blond told me so. I do not like like Kuroko other than a respected teammate and friend. Takao even pressured me to do it. Those are my only reasons, nothing more.

I huffed as I typed down my reply.

'_What do you mean 'things'? I do not know a fraction of what you are talking about. Shut up for a moment and don't text me. Your class should be starting soon.'_

I opted to shove my phone back inside my pocket and listen to the other Oha-Asa sign readings if it weren't for a new text message that is being displayed on my phone. The message was sent by Kuroko. I quirked an eyebrow and thought up of past happenings and reasons why Kuroko would message me. When I thought of nothing, I opened the message and my eyes could not believe its content,

'_Can we meet today, Midorima-kun? I just want to spend time. That is, if it's okay with you?'_

I fixed my glasses and read through the message one last time before typing my reply at lightning speed. No, I do not like like Kuroko. I figured that it's rude to make the other person wait.

'_Sure. It's not like I'm doing this because I want to, but I figured that it's rude to refuse an offer.'_

I nodded at the message before sending it. Kuroko won't have to think dirty thoughts of me if I added that last bit. I then stared at my phone and waited for a reply, when it did came, I opened the message immediately (I'm not eager to read it. I just want to know what he said).

'_Then let's meet up at the park. It's a fair distance away from Seirin and Shuutoku.'_

I nodded as I visualized the park that I passed through earlier. It is at a fair distance from both Shuutoku and Seirin. Yes, that is a good spot to catch up on each other.

'_That's fine by me. See you later.'_

I did not bother to check if there were anymore replies. Kuroko was the first to request, so I'm sure that he'll appear later. I wonder what I'll do until we meet.

.

.

.

It's not like I'm anticipating it or anything.

* * *

The day went by smoothly, and as Oha-Asa predicted, Cancers should be aware of Sagittarius. My professor is a Sagittarius and he gave us tons of work that I can only manage to finish by later tonight. That's definitely what Oha-Asa was talking about.

The final sound of the bell resounded in the room and I was more than glad to get away from this place. Not because I'm excited about my meeting with Kuroko but because the room felt stuffy. Once again, as I pack my things, I see Takao walking towards me with that big smile on his face again.

"Seems like you're in a hurry, Shin-chan!"

I did not bother to look at him and instead focus on my things, all the while grabbing my lucky item for the day to let it out in the open; the piece of paper.

"I have a meeting with Kuroko."

Takao smirked at this as he moved so that he was face to face with me, I only groaned.

"To me it's like, you're _excited_"

I shoved his face away from mine as I stood up and got my bag. I faced him and glared,

"I just find it rude to let the person wait. I'll be taking my leave"

The idiot only gave me a stupid smirk as he waved,

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan~"

How I hate the way they interpret my actions.

* * *

As I walked towards the park, I found myself thinking on how to start the conversation that we'll be having. How should I greet him? What topics should we talk about? I bet basketball is a given but that's too plain. I sighed when I couldn't think of any. I guess going with the flow is the best bet.

Once the park was in my line of sight, I stopped for a moment and fixed myself; I swiped my hair to the side more to make it look neater, I rubbed the creases off of my uniform and I fixed my glasses before walking towards the park.

It's not like what his opinion to my appearance mattered to me.

I can see Kuroko sitting on a bench, facing away from me. I decided to not call out to him so suddenly and so I walked up to him first before making my presence known.

"Kuroko"

I greeted. Kuroko turned his head around and he smiled at me. I suddenly had the urge to gulp. He stood up and faced me fully,

"You're quite early, Midorima-kun"

I nodded as I just stand there. I do not dare take a step more.

"So are you."

Our conversation ended at that. No more words were spoken and we both stayed in our places. I figured that it was my job to keep the conversation going, but when I was opening my mouth to continue where we left off—

"Tetsuya."

My eyes became wide as the familiar voice called out from behind me. I dare not look back nor even move from my place. The person in front of me looked more than delighted for he had this smile on his face that could not compare to the one he gave me earlier.

"Hello to you too, Shintaro."

Akashi was now besides Kuroko and I was very certain that he is looking at me with those eyes that have the intent to kill, although I do not really feel intimidated by him. I bowed slightly to show my respect.

"Likewise, Akashi"

What happened next was too fast for my own liking. At first the two paid no mind to me and just stared at each other and now they look like they are sucking each other's faces off. It was borderline disgusting but I can't seem to look away or even move for that matter. Mortified as I stayed in place, I dare not interrupt them; maybe even _breathing _is illegal up to this point.

I can feel fresh beads of sweat gather up on my forehead as I stare at them, both still passionate about their kissing session and if I'm not mistaken, I could see Akashi opening his eyes and directing those dirty looks at me, glaring at me, making me want to look away, but can't.

This is mortifying.

Finally after a long scarring eye burner, Akashi pulled away and as far as I can conclude, Kuroko was out of breath, his face and neck flushed and his eyes were glazed with other things than tears.

"I'm sorry about that Shintaro. I just missed my Tetsuya that is all."

I squinted at the mocking tone Akashi used. He's not sorry at all with that smug grin on his face.

"Sei-kun"

I heard Kuroko whisper as he regained his usual color and breathing. His face is now in a frown.

"Why do you have scissors?"

My eyes went wide as I hurriedly searched Akashi with my eyes for any pair of scissors. Akashi visibly smirked and he raised his hand up, showing a pair of shiny red scissors.

"These? I happen to hear from Oha-Asa that this is a Sagittarius' lucky item. Something that contradicts Cancers'"

He might be directing his speech to Kuroko but his look is directed at me. His scissors are pointing at the direction of my hand which clutched the piece of paper that is my lucky item.

_Cancers should be aware of Sagittarius_

If only I'm not in front of them, I might've snorted, but I value my life.

"What do you mean Sei-kun?"

Kuroko said as he stood still besides Akashi, his face full of wonder but his eyes glistened with a very different emotion.

"Well as you know, in _janken, _Scissors beats Paper. Your lucky item today is a piece of paper, is it not?"

Akashi tilted his head as he smiled at me.

The beast.

I cleared my throat and proceeded to answer.

"Yes it is my lucky item for the day. Akashi, do not mind what you saw, forget about it. It was not my idea and I just followed that idiotic blonde copycat. The others are doing it too so you still have more hunting to make. I'm going to delete it and I'm deactivating. That is all, goodbye."

I turned with my heel and proceeded to walk briskly away from the pair, feeling their judging eyes creep at my back, I fastened my pace.

This is his entire fault. If that idiot just let them be and do that suicidal act on his own then my life won't be in so much danger right now. I had seen something that scarred my very being and it was frightening.

Once I'm sure that I am ways away from where the park is located, I swiftly took out my phone and typed to that very person who caused my misery.

'_This is something you cannot atone; Even if you sacrifice your life. You shall never be forgiven.'_

I am never venturing into the depths of fanfiction and exploring it using my own skill ever again.


	5. Chapter 4: The Demise of Orange

**Chapter 5: The Demise of Orange**

**Yahoi~ this is GyunGyunMinMin nyan~ this is Ogiwara's part~ for all Ogiwara lovers hope you like this part nyan~ :3 I'm really sorry for this chapter if you find it bad and unworthy of reading… I'm not really a good writer, you see…**

**So anyways let's start the chapter nyan~**

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro is a person who is always easy going, friendly, and passionate. He always gets along with everyone around him and rarely has an enemy. Though he isn't hated, he has always felt something lacking in his heart, something essential and important for him that keeps him craving. Craving for what? He himself doesn't know.

He always love playing basketball. He started playing in a small court near his house. The court where he met the most interesting person in his whole life. It all started when he told his friends that he would stay back and play a little longer. He saw a teal haired boy outside the court, looking at him with an expressionless face. He shivered but decided to confront the boy.

"Hi! My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro~ Do you play basketball?" He asks the other boy excitedly, looking at the other with expecting eyes.

A few seconds pass and there still isn't any response from the other boy. He started feeling disappointed and thought that the other boy didn't like him as a friend. He tried again and he got a response.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya… and I don't play basketball also you look like a retard" the other boy replied bluntly with his monotonous voice. Okay so maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to this boy.

"Hahahahahaha~ you're an interesting guy" He says awkwardly, obviously feeling uncomfortable because of the boy in front of him.

"…" the boy didn't reply back anymore and the atmosphere was starting get really awkward and Ogiwara couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhhh… wait a minute you haven't played basketball?!" He looks at the other boy in disbelief.

"No I haven't" after receiving that reply he grabbed the boy and dragged him inside the court.

"I'll teach you then~ let's be friends~" And so that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_It was the first time he saw a beautiful angel who has fallen from heaven. He goes near the angel and touches the smooth milky skin that caught his attention. The angel looks at him with terrified eyes and started backing away from him. He smirks and traps the angel and give him a passionate kiss. The creature looks up at him, those clear sky blue eyes sultry. _

_ "__Beg for more…" He whispers at the creature and gave a slight teasing touch. The angel yearned for more so he started touching the angel, wanting to taint him._

_ "__What is your name?" He asks the angel._

_ "__Hnngg... Tetsu-suyaahhhh…" He started biting the angel's skin and suck on it._

_ "__Moan for me…" He says and started rubbing the angel's arousal._

_ "__Nnnggg… Ahhhhh… More~"_

*Virus has been detected* *Deleting all files* *Resetting your Windows*

"Waaahhhhh! No! This can't be happening! What! My computer is crashing… Waaaahhhh! All my files! Oh God! Please let this be a dream…" Ogiwara panics as he turns on his computer again.

He desperately searches for all his files of fan fiction. He opens his files and found it empty. He prayed for it to be in the recycling bin when what greeted him is an empty bin. He felt a little bit of his soul go out of his body.

* * *

*BasketballOrange4life has logged in *

*Updates*

_Chapter XX: Depressed_

_Dear Readers of mine,_

_I'm sorry for not updating as my computer crashed and all my files were deleted and cannot be salvaged anymore…_

_I can't understand it though… how can a virus infect my pc when I don't even download from unsafe websites sides I have antivirus… *sobs*_

_I shall crouch down in my corner and cry silently… Please understand TT-TT_

* * *

*Logs in Kuroko Lovers Chat Room*

*A message from ****** *

*open*

******: You got sabotaged too?

BasketballOrange4life: What do you mean 'too'?

******: A lot of authors have the same dilemma as yours as they too had something terrible happening when they tried to update or make a new fic at 'Kuroko Testsuya Lovers/Fan club' community.

BasketballOrange4life: What?! So you mean somebody is trying to stop all of us from posting our fanfics?!

******: *has logged out*

BasketballOrange4life: What? Hey this conversation isn't over yet!

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Ogiwara says as he looks at the chat he had with ******.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello? Ah! Kuroko! Ahhahahaha it's been a while~ Ah yes you want to meet up? Oh okay… Bye~"

Ogiwara grabs his clothes and changed. He walks out of his apartment running, not noticing a certain red head frowning in displeasure.

"You won't be having a good time with MY Tetsuya… I'll make you suffer hahahhahahahaa" the red head laughed while proceeding to follow Ogiwara.

* * *

"Ogiwara-kun… It's been a while" Kuroko Tetsuya says as he looks at Ogiwara.

"Yeah~ so how are you? Did you and the Generation of Miracles made up?" he asks the teal haired boy"

"Yes… But everyone seems to be acting strange lately and some of them are always on the net and Akashi-kun is hiding something from me…" Kuroko says to him, though his tone is still monotonous he can still detect a small tinge of sadness in it.

He smiles at the other boy and tries to cheer him up. He pulls the boy with him inside the restaurant and starts ordering 2 vanilla milkshakes with a vanilla and chocolate cake.

"Since you sound sad today I shall treat you your favorite heehaw…" He says to the teal haired boy.

"Thanks Ogiwara-kun…" Kuroko says with a genuine smile on his face that rendered him speechless.

After ordering he and Kuroko sat near the window. He started wondering about what happened this morning and Kuroko notices this. Still lost in his thoughts he did not see the frown decorating the teal head's face.

"Ogiwara-kun is always like this with me… I'm disappointed." Kuroko says in a monotone voice.

"Hm… Like what?" He asks the boy across him, wondering what made him say those words.

"You always keep everything to yourself and every time you say we are best friends you don't tell me your problems. It's always me who tells my problems to you" Kuroko made a small pout and he leans closer to him while pinching his cheeks. Kuroko frowns at this action and slaps his hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were upset by my behavior. I'll make it up to you" He says to the frowning teal head.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Ahh… Ogiwara-kun sorry I need to leave… Akashi-kun requested my presence" Kuroko left while grabbing his milkshake and gave a last farewell to him.

He looks at the spot where Kuroko disappeared and sighs. He should have talk more to him. What a friend he is… He just hopes Kuroko would forgive him for his actions and behavior. He now understands what lacked before he met Kuroko, it was being able to express what he really felt no matter what the consequences are. Now deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the figure that plops down on the seat in front of him.

"Mind telling me what is on your mind?" A voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he saw a heterochromatic red head in front of him, those eyes gleaming in a manner full of malice.

"Ah… Its nothing… you must have sat in the wrong table since I've been here first" He says to the red head who now was glaring at him with a crazed look in his eyes. He was really starting to get freaked out of this guy.

"But even though you were here first, I have the right to claim because you aren't guarding it properly." The boy replied to him using a mocking tone.

"But I was the first to have this table" he says wondering if they were even talking about the chair right now.

"And now I claimed it so there isn't any more room for your interference because _he_ is _mine_" you could hear the red head hiss the last words.

"Well maybe if you didn't get in my way with _him _then… He would have fall in love with me" He retorts, clearly restraining himself.

Ogiwara is never one to agree with violence but if this guy threatens him then he would have no choice. He wanted to tell Akashi to not claim Kuroko as if the latter didn't have a say in it but he knew that the other probably didn't mind. He knew they were lovers but he just couldn't approve of this guy who have tried to break his and Kuroko's bond of friendship.

"Very well, now may I ask if you write fanfictons like those idiots about _MY _Tetsuya." It was clear that this guy wasn't asking.

"Hah? So… you were the one going around sabotaging the other writers! You also affected my files!" He is now starting to feel fear of this guy in front of him.

'No way… How could he have possibly done all those things? I should warn the others' He thought and runs to leave the red head who was now currently smirking at him.

"Tch… so you want to play hunting? I'll give you a head start then." The red head chuckles darkly.

Ogiwara never felt this kind of terror before. No matter how fast he tries to run he still has a feeling of being chased. He hid in a corner and catches his breath, calming himself. And he hears it the snipping of scissors and a person laughing darkly. Oh god he never felt this scared before. He saw heterochromatic eyes glinting at him and a person smiling like a madman before is screams filled the air.

"That will teach you not to write obscene things about my Tetsuya… who would have thought you were a writer of rated M things… Such fetishes… I shall stop more of those monstrosity and perhaps add more Akakuro fanfics." The red head says to the unconscious guy in front of him.

That next the day Ogiwara left the country to _meditate and stay away from all stress _while praying for his best friend's safety and happiness. Hoping that the others would escape from the teal head's devil incarnate of a boyfriend.

* * *

**Yay~ I'm done with Ogiwara~ hope you enjoyed it… I'm sorry if some parts were serious hehehehe**

**-GyunGyunMinMin**


	6. Chapter 5: OC, Cannot Hide Your Identity

**OC cannot hide your identity**

**A/N: **Hello hello. This is Belles7 bringing you a chapter featuring Furihata Kouki :)

* * *

"Hmm." Akashi tilted his head as he narrowed those mismatched-colored eyes of his. He smirked at the fanfiction's brief summary that said: _Kuroko Tetsuya, a very nice boy, helps a boy named Furiko. Unexpectedly, they fall in love. KurokoxOC._

The red head quirked his brows as he scanned the screen, staring at the writer's pen name which also happened to be 'OC-LOVER'. He would find out who this OC-LOVER was. No one escaped his observant eyes and brilliant mind. He opened a new tab in his browser, checking to see if OC-LOVER had put anything up on his profile page. Nope. Not a single thing posted.

"At least this one thinks." Akashi crossed a leg over the other, sitting comfortably in his chair. He was positive that the oh-so-mysterious streak of sabotaged fanfictions had traveled like a wild fire throughout the entire Kuroko Tetsuya Fandom. Good. It should or else someone would be dead soon, and don't forget the corrupted files and mysteriously hacked computers injected with malicious viruses.

There was a click sound from the mouse as Akashi scrutinized the story.

_Kuroko noticed the brown-haired boy fall on the ground after shooting the ball and completely missing the shot. He walked over and smiled, offering a hand to the fallen teammate. "Furiko, are you okay?"_

_Furiko nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, thanks, Kuroko."_

_He took the soft hand and stood up. Kuroko tightened their hold, reassuring the teammate. "It's okay to miss your shots, Furiko. I do that a lot. You, we, just need to practice more."_

"_I guess."_

"_It's true. Practice makes perfect."_

"_You're different though. You're the sixth man. I'm just plain jane."_

"_Plain Joe, since you're a boy, Furiko."_

_Furiko laughed, brightening up. "That's what I meant."_

"_Let's practice together then."_

"_But what about Ka-"_

"_Oh don't worry about him. He's off in his own world as usual. Besides, I haven't spent much time with you. We're teammates so I'd like to get to know you better, Furiko."_

Akashi blinked. This fanfic was extremely slow and full of glittery friendship rainbows. He did not like these feelings, but it was better than a smut story. "Perhaps I shall not kill OC-LOVER then."

He scanned over the chapter, finding the boy named Furiko slowly falling in love with his Tetsuya. Furiko spent lunch with the phantom, went to the library meeting with him, walked Kuroko to and fro class, and attended basketball practice with him. They even walked together back home before parting their own ways.

Akashi shook his head. "You'd think OC-LOVER would be smart enough to not put his entire life online."

He whipped out his phone, texting Kuroko.

**Akashi: **Tetsuya, do you have practice tomorrow?

**Tetsuya: **Domo, Akashi-kun. Tomorrow is a school day. Of course I have practice. Why?

**Akashi: **Just wondering. Good night, Tetsuya.

**Tetsuya:** ...good night, Akashi-kun...

When he finished reading the latest chapter, which only happened to be the third one, he concluded that OC-LOVER attended Seirin High School with Kuroko. OC-LOVER also had brown hair, wasn't too good at basketball, and seemed to be a bit timid as he often recoiled in fear from their coach's angry shouting. Thank OC-LOVER'S fanfic for all these information.

"Too easy," murmured Akashi. He dialed a certain pinkette and said, "Momoi. I need a favor from you."

"Akashi-kun, a favor from me? Sure! What is it?"

"Prepare 11 cupcakes."

"Ne, ne, is Akashi-kun hosting a party?"

"Not really. I'm preparing a congratulatory gift, Momoi."

"Ah. I see. Okay! When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! You know how good I am at cooking!"

Akashi didn't say anything except for, "I trust your skills, Momoi. Do not tell Daiki that I will be in Tokyo, understood?"

"Mmm. Yeah. A few days ago, Dai-chan said he didn't want to see you either."

The red head chuckled. "Good. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye, bye," she happily chimed, rushing into her kitchen to prepare a batch of cupcakes.

* * *

The next afternoon as the Seirin basketball team was heading out of the gym to run some laps outside, a delivery man strolled over and handed Riko a fancy box. "You guys are the Winter Cup winners, right?"

Riko nodded. "Yeah. What's this?"

The man shrugged. "Don't know. All I was told is that it's a congratulatory gift for you kids."

He handed the box to her and walked away. Riko and the boys walked over to the bench, opening the container, and found a neat stack of decorated cupcakes. Each cupcake had a lone candle stuck in the center.

"Well that's very nice of whoever it was to send us snacks!" Riko said, smiling. "Guess we are getting popular now."

"Yeah. Winter Cup did us a lot of publicity," Hyuga muttered, taking his cupcake. Each player got their own cupcakes, except for Kuroko whom they had forgotten about. Nigou barked and wagged its tail, gaining their attention.

"Ano, are there anymore left for me?" Kuroko said.

They peered back into the box and shook their heads, cupcakes still in their hands. They silently looked at the baked goods and glanced back at the blue head before scooting away from the phantom, not wanting to share their goodies. Furihata frowned at their behavior and walked over to Kuroko, holding his cupcake out.

"We can share, Kuroko."

The phantom shook his head. "You don't have to, Furihata-kun. Besides, I'm getting a milkshake later."

"But-"

"Come here, Furihata. We gotta light your candle before we all make a wish," Hyuga instructed. The boy hurried over to the group, bringing his candle to the lighter.

"Why's the candle sizzling?" Kagami muttered, leaning closer to the cupcake. "It's so loud. What a weird candle."

Akashi's eyes widened in fear when he saw Furihata begin to walk back over to Kuroko. "Damn it."

The red head charged over to the duo and tackled Kuroko to the ground, rolling them far away from the players. Kuroko found himself being covered by Akashi, pinned to the ground. He glanced at his teammates, who all curiously stared at their candle as it dwindled away. The hissing noise got louder and louder.

"Holy shit! This is some kind of prank!" Kagami cried out, clearly hearing the snapping and hissing sound from his cup cake now. He threw the goodie into the open gym door and screamed frantically, "WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED! THROW IT AWAY! DYNAMITE CUPCAKES!"

He abandoned his team and ran across the field, seeking safety. The team barely managed to chuck their cupcakes into the gym before a tremendously loud boom and echoing noises erupted in front of them. They were blown back onto the grass from the gigantic blast that came from within the now collapsed gym.

"What the hell!" Hyuga muttered, coughing as he sat on the grass. Smoke wafted out from the broken chunks of what used to be the gym.

"We could have ate that and died."

"Or had our guts exploded."

"Someone wanted to kill us."

"Who would do such a despicable thing!" Riko shouted, wiping the soot off her face.

"Dynamite cup cakes. Huh. That's a new one," Izuki murmured to himself, captivated by the idea.

Kagami picked up the broken box, now decorated in a charcoal color, and stared at a somewhat burnt paper. He took it out, seeing it slowly crumble to ashes, and read, "To OC-LOVER. I know who you are."

Furihata stiffened, his face marked with black ashes.

"Delete your story. Stay a mile away from _him_. _He is_ mine. OC-LOVER. If you value your life, leave the fandom and never return."

* * *

Akashi had his body protectively over Kuroko's as he opened his red-yellow eyes. "Tetsuya, are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

That damn Furihata could've killed his lover. He resisted the urge to send death glares at the shocked boy and remained focused on the blue head beneath him. "Well?"

Kuroko shook his head, blinking a few times. "I'm fine. Akashi-kun, you're covered in soot."

"Well. I guess I'll just have to take a shower at your place, Tetsuya." He pressed his forehead against Kuroko's. "Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course you can, Akashi-kun. You saved my life."

The red head chuckled, smiling in amusement. "I suppose you could say that."

"I'm indebted to Akashi-kun now."

"Hmm." A mischievous look crossed his face. "Well, there is a way to return the favor, Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"Become my lover."

A faint blush graced Kuroko's fair cheeks as Akashi leaned down and kissed those lips. "Once you say yes, only then will I consider the debt as fulfilled. Well, what do you say, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, you already know my answer."

"Let's go take a shower, Tetsuya." He pulled the phantom upright and gripped his hand, both of them walking away together from the scene.

* * *

A/N: Dynamite cupcakes. Woo-hoo ;D


	7. Chapter 6: No Pun In Ten Did

**No Pun In Ten Did**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, the characters, and the puns.**

**A/N: Hello minna-san~ I'm abbylovesmyungsoo, and I'm here to bring you lots of puns to tickle your punny bones (or not)~ (Pun intended) Oh, and guys I warn you for some profanities.**

* * *

Izuki Shun is the type of guy you'd pass by at the sidewalk or the train station and wouldn't even consider on giving him a time of the day. He's so plain and simple you won't even spare him a second glance if he catches your eye once.

He's cute, yes, but in the back of your mind, you're going to compare him to guys such as Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya, and Akashi Seijuro—and you'll think, "This guy still has a long way to go."

He'll give you the impression of a completely average and normal guy you won't suspect him to be the type that's out of the ordinary. In other words, he'll come out as a healthy high school boy who either studies well or go on dates when you see him. And because of that, your mind won't go further to thinking the possibility of him possessing the rare supernatural ability like the Eagle's Eye—or even simple possibilities like him being a funny guy who could be interested in puns.

But once you've thought of these great possibilities, that's when "trying to get to know him" become one of your options. Because, come on, adventure is fun!

But behold, that option's a complete trap. I wouldn't dare get to know him if I were you. Especially if you're not a fujoshi or a fudanshi! Because behold: behind that ordinary façade he's showing, he's got a dirty little secret.

Because, Izuki Shun… is a complete fanatic of fan fiction, Kuroko Tetsuya and BL (besides puns). There, I said it. But I don't regret anything at all because knowing that you, yes, YOU—have come to read this fanfiction just means that you, my friend, are either a fujoshi or a fudanshi! I KNOW I'M RIGHT.

Now go further below. Just do it.

* * *

Izuki Shun's on the verge of finishing his second fanfiction. His first fanfiction entitled, _"You Gave Pun in My Life" _gained a thousand followers and favorites. Because of that, he became confident in writing another one. It was about how Kuroko Tetsuya came in to his life—a very lighthearted and friendly fanfic, by the way.

He rereads the first few parts of his creation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Are you alright?" A blunette stretches his hand to the raven-haired boy, helping him stand up._

"_Thank you." The boy with raven-hair says, amazed how the blunette made way just to 'give him a hand'. "May I know what your name is?"_

_The raven-haired then witnesses the beautiful smile he's ever seen. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."_

"_I-Izuki Shun is my name." He then reflects the smile the blunette gave him. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't bad. But it wasn't good either. Should he change it? Nah. He already did the best he can to put a single pun in there. Actually... a single lame pun. Not that he knows it was lame, though.

Izuki Shun was a normal guy until he started crushing on his kouhai, Kuroko Tetsuya. Everything turned upside down ever since then. Especially when his buddy, Hyuuga Junpei, introduced him to fanfictions. The very first fanfic he had read was entitled " #$%# ! #$", written by the potty-mouth Seirin captain. A memorable first read, really. He wondered what brought Hyuuga to the world of fanfictions, because last time he checked, the fanfiction he wrote was about how screaming profanities can cure headache. Like, seriously?

_Profanities and medicine, _Hmmm. _AH! IBUPROFANE! KITAKORE!_ He takes out his memo, and writes the new pun he made there. He thinks of how he can use it for his next fanfiction. It goes like this all the time.

For Izuki Shun, Puns + Fanfiction + Kuroko Tetsuya + BL = Life Complete is the perfect equation. It's a way of life.

He now rereads the mid-part of the fanfiction he's currently writing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The two met up at cozy café down town. It was a cold evening._

_The blunette decides to start the conversation. "What do you do for a living, Izuki-san?" He asks, sipping from his espresso. _

"_I'm a theatre scriptwriter." The raven-haired says, before wolfing down a decadent slice of vanilla cake._

_Kuroko Tetsuya smiled. "Do you enjoy it?"_

"_Yes, in fact, the performance recently was all about puns. Really, it was just a play on words." Izuki Shun manages to fashionably add wordplay in his line._

_The bluenette chuckled. "That was a good one, Izuki-san."_

"_T-thanks, Kuroko-san." He utters._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ah, that was a really good pun!_ He thought to himself. _Good job me! _He mentally pats himself at the back.

He starts on working on the last part of his story. How can he make the confession scene sweet yet full of puns at the same time?

Hmmm. _AH KITAKORE! _On cue a flashing light bulb beside his cute little head.

He started to type in Microsoft Word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Izuki-san! Don't go!" Kuroko Tetsuya says out loud among the people in the airport. He didn't mind people hearing or talking about it as long as he makes him stay._

"_K-Kuroko." The raven-haired faces the blunette, surprised. _

"_Izuki-san…" The blunette calls his name again._

"_I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me." The raven-haired says, making the smaller boy smile._

"_I'm glad I came to stop you."_

"_Me, too… Kuroko-san… I'm glad."_

_They embraced each other for the first time. All those feelings that they kept in their hearts are now finally showing. And their love doesn't end here. It will continue on… Forever._

_**TBC **_

_**ThePunMaster**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Save as: Fanfic2. docx_

_Close window._

"Phew~" He releases a sigh of relief.

Another fanfiction down, if ever his readers came to like his fanfiction. He won't hesitate on writing a sequel to that fanfic. Now all he has to do is to post it on FF. net. _Fufufufu… _

"Onii-chan! It's time for dinneeeeer!" Izuki's little sister calls from downstairs.

"Dinner already?" He says, looking at the time. It says 8:05. "I guess it is." He stands up from the office chair and stretched his arms for a bit. Somehow, sitting there for five whole hours tired him up.

Izuki was about to open the door when he heard a subdued clatter from outside his window. He sharply turns his head towards the window. To his surprise, it was… just a cat.

He then shrugged and started heading to the dining room.

* * *

"That was a good meal." He says, closing the door of his room.

He sat to the office chair in front of his computer again, ready to publish his fanfiction. _This is it!_ He thought, excited.

_Publish._

_Doc manager._

_Label: KTandME2._

_Method: File Upload._

_Choose file._

He began scanning his documents. Fanfic2. docx, Fanfic2. docx, Fanfic2. docx

Holy shit, where did the file go? He was sure he saved it, very. In a split-second he started to search all of his documents, BUT HECK, NO "FANFIC2. DOCX " MICROSOFT OFFICE DOCUMENT COULD BE FOUND!

And then it hit him.

He turns to the window without restraint. _Could it be… A spy?_ Was his fanfic that great to be stolen? _This is not the time to feel flattered, Shun! Someone stole your intellectual property! _He runs towards the windows and opened it roughly. He tries to observe and look everywhere if the culprit is still there.

There was no sign of a spy. But still he can't help but declare war against whoever the culprit was. "Whoever stole the copy of my fanfiction's Microsoft Office Document is in big trouble. You have my Word!"

It's either amazing or creepy how he can still think of a pun in times like these.

* * *

The next day, it was a normal school day. And yes, he saw his crush. Kuroko Tetsuya. _Oh, why, why does he have to be so freaking perfect?_

"K-Kuroko!" Izuki manages to greet the blunette.

The bluenette stops from walking, "Good morning, Izuki-senpai" He gave him a small smile.

Izuki's heart started to race. He became speechless. And he started to freeze.

"Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko then becomes concerned at his senpai's sudden freezing.

"A-ah" Izuki manages to gain his composure back. "I was going to tell you a joke about infinity, but it didn't have an ending! He he he…" He says.

"Ah." Kuroko says. _As usual, senpai can't survive without adding a pun in a conversation._

"Tetsuya" Both Izuki and Kuroko turn to their right. It was Akashi Seijuro, the captain of Rakuzan High School.

"Seijuro-kun" Kuroko says.

"E-eh? A-Akashi Seijuro?" Izuki mutters. _What's this dude doing in Seirin in broad daylight?_ He thought, surprised. Yes, Izuki knows the two are dating. That's why he kept his feelings inside and wrote fanfictions instead, to somehow let his feelings out.

"Izuki Shun, point guard of Seirin. Nice to see you" The redhead captain of Rakuzan smiled. "What were you talking about with _my _Tetsuya?" Suddenly, his smile turned demonic in Izuki's mind.

"U-uh… Eto…" He stuttered. Suddenly he thought about what happened last night. How the file of his second fanfic was gone like magic. He looked up, thinking. _The only one who could have done something unbelievable is…_ He looks back at the redhead. _Is this guy!_

"Tetsuya, my love, would you mind if I talk to Izuki-san for a bit?" Akashi says to Kuroko, his loving smile present.

Kuroko somehow became curious. What would Akashi talk to Izuki about? But he didn't question the redhead anymore. "Alright" He says, walking away. He turns back again, smiling. "I'll see you later, Seijuro-kun." He then looks at his upperclassman and teammate, kind of worried.

"Izuki-senpai" Izuki just nods nervously.

"So, Shun." The raven-haired sharply turned his head to the redhead's sudden change of way of calling him.

"Y-yes?" Izuki stuttered.

"I know you're quite smart, and that you've figured out just now that I was the one who stole your documents." The redhead said, looking quite superior.

_H-how did he know? _Izuki thought. He just nodded as an answer.

"Oh, and I remember, you said that whoever stole the file is in big trouble, right?" There was a dangerous glint in the redhead's eyes and a demonic element in his smile.

"G-gwaaaa!" Izuki Shun screeches, shifting to a defense position. Who knows when the redhead will start a surprise scissor attack. "I-I didn't know it was you back then!"

"Ah, I see." The redhead said simply. "I suppose you won't mind when I tell you to stop this ruckus. Your fanfictions, I mean." He said with warning in his tone.

Izuki just nods out of fear.

"Good. Anyway, Shun. How do you write puns?" The redhead surprisingly asks.

"E-eh?" Izuki muttered, confused. "It just comes naturally to me, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to put some in my fanfiction about Tetsuya." Akashi pronounces. "But it seems that your puns are very good ones, it sells quite a lot."

Izuki smiled. "Ah, Of course! My puns make a lot of cents." He lifts a thumb up.

Akashi blinks at the sudden addition of pun by the Eagle Eye-wielder. "I see. I'll have you write a fanfic about me and Tetsuya, then."

"E-EH?" Izuki bellowed, stunned. "B-BUT—"

"But, what?" Akashi raises a very shiny scissor and started snipping it.

"N-NOTHING I'LL DO IT! I'LL DOOOO IIIIIIIITTTTT!" The raven-haired point guard ran for his life.

His fanfictions were supposed to be for written for him to reach out to Kuroko. His puns were intended to be made just for him to reach the blunette. Unfortunately, no pun in ten did.

All because of Akashi-sama.

FIN

* * *

**OMAKE**

"FUCK, MY FUCKING HEAD FUCKING HURTS LIKE SUPER FUCKING FUCK!" Hyuuga, the potty-mouth captain of Seirin screams for dear life. His head really hurts, believe him.

"WHAT THE HELL HYUUGA-KUN? WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?" The wild coach Riko started hollering back to the potty-mouth, hitting him with a paper fan.

"But Coach, the only way to stop his head from aching is by cussing and screaming profanities." Izuki saves his Captain's ass.

"AND HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE?" The coach didn't swerve from her anger.

"Believe it or not, that's how it is! It's a medicine Hyuuga invented and I named it Ibuprofane!" And there goes the pun master, Izuki, again.

Somehow, Hyuuga's head started to hurt even more after hearing the lame pun.

That was just another day in the life of Izuki Shun, the plain and punny guy, really. Suddenly, half of the people who wanted to get to know him aborted the plan.

So would you still want to call him ordinary? Or get to know him?

_I thought so._

* * *

**So there you go guys~ I hope you liked it. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Hawk's Downfall

"**Hawk's Downfall" **

**This is a Rated T one~**

**Hello guys~! I'm Rikari-chan desu~(No, I am not a Kagami fan.)! This is another chappie for you AkaKuro shippers~! This time it's Takao. What's going to happen? Let's all find out~! I apologize for the badly written chappie~! I just hope some of you will like it~! And also, Sorry for not funny jokes; I am not experienced in making wisecracks and stuff like that~!**

**On with the story~**

Takao Kazunari was never really a person who kept his feelings bottled up. In fact, he always spoke his mind in everything he does.

He was the type who was called "brutally honest but still adorable" and he was well aware of the fact. But, when it comes to a certain bluenette, he always comes off as a shy, bumbling fool.

Yes, he's been crushing on that emotionless shadow. Ever since he first saw him play, he's been enchanted with the phantom's ethereal movements. All this time, he's been wanting to keep his beloved Tetsuya to himself, but alas, he could not.

Because of this, he decided to make a fanfiction. He was an exceptional writer, so he was confident in his writing skills.

"Let's see… Umm… I think this would be better." He mumbled as he put together the fragments he came up with.

"_What are you doing here, Takao-san?" the phantom asked as Takao drew closer. His heart was pounding rather quickly, and his face started to redden._

"_I wanted to see you, Tetsu-chan! And how many times have I told you? It's Kazunari to you~!" Takao whispered as he sat next to the shadow. He then reached out and leaned towards Kuroko._

_Kuroko, in turn, blushed harder and squirmed uncomfortably. He knew what was going to happen. Sighing, he turned to grab Takao's chin and slowly…_

'I guess this is it for now~! It's time to go to sleep! But first, I have to post this~!' he thought to himself as he logged on to his account. It would be all fine and well if he didn't notice that PM. Maybe he would still have slept peacefully. But because he saw it, he knew he was never going to be fine.

*Time Skip*

He was walking to school as usual. There was really nothing odd about his morning. He woke up, washed his face, showered, ate, brushed his teeth and left for school. Of course, it would be completely normal if he didn't have this weird feeling in his gut.

Ever since he left his house, he's been getting that weird feeling when someone staring at you. It was seriously unnerving. In his want to get away from whoever was staring at him with such intensity, he started walking faster until he just broke in a run.

A few seconds later, he reached school. He walked up to the entrance and proceeded to his classroom. Class was starting.

*Time Skip – After school and Practice - *

What should I do? I really am in love with him~! Hmmm…. Maybe I should confess to him?... Yeah. I really think I should. "Finally! It's decided! I'm going to go confess to him this weekend!" he yelled out in his own room. After coming to a conclusion, he started to form plans in his mind, thinking only of having the azure-haired shadow.

*Yet another time skip. (I'm sorry)*

Today was the day. He decided to confess to Kuroko and find out what the phantom felt about him. He felt his nerves try to get the best of him, but he pushed it down and mustered up enough courage to at least send the phantom a text asking him to come to the park located near the blue-haired shadow's house.

It was a nerve-wracking three minutes. He stood there in his room, staring hopefully at his phone, while sweat dripped down his forehead. It was no mystery that he was nervous. It was too obvious actually. At some point, he started shaking, and his heartbeat sped up.

When the text finally came, he almost jumped out of his clothes. After all, being in an atmosphere so tense, you can cut it with a knife does that to anybody. The hawk-eyed teen slowly approached his nightstand, as if it was going to attack him if he made any sudden movements, and flipped his phone open.

His eyes widened and he cried out in joy. Kuroko agreed to meet him and said that he would be there in thirty minutes, so he literally ran to the shower. He showered as quickly as he could, changed into his best casual clothes and ran as fast as he could to the park.

When he arrived, he still had fifteen minutes to wait. He spent three of those minutes trying to catch his breath. Being a basketball player meant that he didn't get tired easily, but he did just run almost ten miles. It sounds impossible, but somehow, he managed.

He had twelve minutes left. He felt the anxiousness creep over him once again as he waited for the time to pass. Sadly, as if the clock's hands were taunting him, they moved agonizingly slow. For some reason, the awkward silence that hung over his head made him reflect.

His life choices flashed before his eyes. Every single decision he made came back to him and clung to him as he tried not to cry. It was funny how waiting for your crush for just about ten minutes made you cry and think about what you life has been.

He struggled and held his tears back. He once again glanced at the clock and found that there was only two minutes left. Wow. He was_** that**_ distracted. Now that he thought about it, he was actually being really weird. I mean, who reflects on their life while sitting on a bench alone in the park right? Well, a lot of people, but that's irrelevant.

He once again waited for the two minutes to pass, he thought about why he liked Kuroko, and he immediately came up with a long list. He started it off in his head.

_Why I like Kuroko~_

_His beautiful hair.~_

_His beautiful eyes.~_

_His beautiful face~_

_His beautiful soul~_

'Wait… beautiful soul? What am I thinking?' he thought to himself as he checked around for Kuroko. He looked around futilely. He really couldn't see him anywhere. He sulked again, but was distracted by his phone buzzing.

He checked it and found a notification from fanfiction. Because of this, he hurriedly opened it; there was a chain of unfortunate events going around the Kuroko Lovers community after all. It was just as he thought. An unknown virus has deleted his files. He should've known that this would happen…

He sat there and wallowed in his depression. He felt tears slide past his cheeks as he restrained himself from crying out in desperation and frustration. He seriously could not believe this. His hard work, his love, his blood, sweats and tears… All gone. Just like that.

He was so depressed; he didn't even notice Kuroko approaching him. He stayed in his own world until Kuroko, who was feeling rather awkward and sorry for the guy, tapped his shoulder and called his name.

"Takao-kun, are you okay?" the bluenette asked as he peered into Takao's face worryingly. At this, Takao froze up. He really didn't really realize that Kuroko was already there. He stuttered and racked his brain for an answer.

"Umm… Yeah I'm okay. I just forgot to blink. Ahahaha…." He said awkwardly. 'Nice excuse Kazunari. Now he'll think you're stupid.' He thought to himself as he brushed away his tears.

Kuroko just stared at him. He seriously thought that he screwed up majorly, but Kuroko seemed to accept the answer.

"Takao-kun, you shouldn't do that. You might harm your eyes." He nonchalantly said as he sat down beside Takao.

Takao suddenly remembered his fanfiction. He blushed intensely. This was his chance! He knew he wouldn't be able to confess verbally, so he just decided to let his actions speak.

He was really about to do it, but he decided against it again. 'What if he doesn't like me that way? It'll just be awkward…' he thought and just faced Kuroko. He made up his mind. He's just going to confess first, and then he'll go on for the kill.

"Tet-chan, I…" Takao managed to say before he was interrupted by someone calling them.

They quickly turned towards the source, wondering who could have called them. They found Akashi there, waving calmly. Wait… Waving? Akashi, waving? Oh my god. Blood's going to be shed.

He, once again, calmly walked to where they were sitting. He stared lovingly at Kuroko and shot a rather nasty glare at Takao.

"Hello love, what are you doing here?" Akashi inquired as he continued staring at Kuroko. That stare of his was really something though; Takao was now frozen in place.

Kuroko merely stared back and shrugged. "Takao-kun called me here. He said he had something to say. More importantly, what are you doing in Tokyo, Sei-kun?" he said and sported a little pout on his flawless face.

Akashi, upon seeing this, smiled. It wasn't one of those smirks he always showed, but a genuine one. He sat beside Kuroko and started to stroke his face, feeling the soft skin under his palms. He laughed a bit and pulled Kuroko's chin to face him.

"I wanted to see you love. So I came here to take you on a date." he said and pressed his lips to Kuroko's, enjoying the feeling. Their tongues slowly encircled one another and they fought for dominance. As expected, Akashi won and he started to touch every single spot in Kuroko's mouth. Soon enough, they parted for air and stared into each other's eyes.

Kuroko's face became tinted with crimson, and he gently hit Akashi's chest. "That's not fair Sei-kun." he said and turned away.

Akashi let out a chuckle and stood up. He offered his hand to Kuroko and helped him up. "Come now love, we're going somewhere." he said as he led Kuroko away.

Takao, who was frozen in place or the whole scene, finally came to his senses. He merely stared after them and gaped in shock. He really did not understand what he just witnessed. He just sat there and tried to process the previous happening.

He shook his head and walked back to his house,_** really**_ depressed. He walked and walked until he once again heard the dreaded chime of his phone, signaling an e-mail.

He flipped his phone open and read the e-mail. It was from an anonymous sender. That didn't really bother him, but the content did. He closed his phone and ran the rest of the way.

'I'll never go alone with Tet-chan anymore. EVER.' He thought to himself as he left his phone on the nightstand and deleted his fanfiction account.

On his nightstand, completely forgotten, laid his phone. It seems that he forgot to close it this time, so the screen is visible. And right there, flashing in bold letters, was a message.

_::::::^::::::::::^:::::::::_

_From: Anonymous_

_Re: Stay Away from Tetsuya._

_Message:_

_Never ever ask Tetsuya on a date again. Do not even try to make a move on him. Dire situations await you if you decide to do so._

_:::::::::^::::::::::::^:::::::::_

**Okay~ That took a long time XD Never mess with Akashi as always~ Hope you liked it~ Please feel free to tell me what you felt about it in a review~ Thank you for reading and please support The Kuroko Shipping Wars~!**

**And also, I hope that things get better for you, Clara-neesama~ And I hope that you can continue writing fanfictions. We absolutely love your works~**

**R &amp; R~!**


	9. Join us!

**RE-POSTED!**

**The following things you'll read is not a chapter... but it's important!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**We are currently looking for interested Author/Writer who would want to make a contribution for this collaboration fanfic. If you're interested then:**

**1\. AkaKuro should be one of your ships. They don't necessarily have to be your OTP but shipping them should be a given. If your joining only to insult the ship, you'll be taken out immediately.**

**2\. If you want to join but you don't own an FFN account (i.e. just a reader) that is fine by us but you should at least have an fb account, that is where you can contact us. How you'll submit your contribution will be discussed there.**

**3\. If you're joining, there's a list of characters (see our profile as reference) that's already been taken by a fellow Author/Writer into which you won't be allowed to take unless:**

** a.) That certain Author/Writer agreed for a trade.**

**b.) The Author/Writer backed out and is no longer a part of the collaboration fic and or**

** c.) The Author/Writer decided to pick another chara making the previous one up for grabs.**

_**note: You can only converse to that certain author/ writer when it comes to switching characters when you end up joining.**_

**4\. As much as we can, we want to cover as much characters as we can manage and so even if a character's already been written for, they won't be part of the character choices. We want to avoid repetition of a character but there is no stating that this rule might not be changed.**

**5\. If you are interested, kindly send us a PM on this account or message us on our fb page for this group (the link is on our profile). You will only know who else are part of the collaboration team once you join us.**

**6\. Let's all have fun and spread AkaKuro to the world! Join us and meet your fellow AkaKuro shippers~**

**-AkaKuroShippers.**


	10. Chapter 8: Of Sadism and Fairytale

**Of Sadism and Fairytale: The Tetsuya Journey**

* * *

_**Sky Blue **_

_A beautiful princess, a prince charming, an apple, a story, featuring Fem!Kuro/ One-shot_

_Tetsuyachansukidesu_  
_Kuroko no basuke, T, Romance, 1k+ words._

Fingers brushed through the keyboard producing a faint sound every time he presses each letter. Gaze focused on the screen and mind collaborated with his own imagination, all working at the same time.

_Once upon time, on a faraway land, There was a lovely, cute, good looking, not to mention, so cool and cute again, princess named Tetsuya who has a hair as blue as the sky. She has a gay step father, Kise who was a cruel one. He hated anyone that is more beautiful than he is._

_Kise treated Tetsuya as servant and so she despised him._

[SELECT ALL] [BACKSPACE]

Mibuchi deleted the context, thinking that he made a mistake. Kise doesn't fit the 'rude' character—maybe the 'gay' one but anyway, It was too OOC of him on Mibuchi's opinion. Hmmm, no no, 'Ryouta-chan' wasn't a good option for it, he must've known. He definitely needs to think about this. He focuses once more and thinks hard, eyes blinked—Aha! There's only one who fits this role perfectly, the devil. He retyped again,

_Once upon time, on a faraway land, there was a lovely, cute, good looking, not to mention, so cool and cute again, princess named Tetsuya. She has a gay step father, Akashi who was a cruel, violent, demonic, ugly, midget one. He hated anyone that is more beautiful than he is._

_Akashi treated Tetsuya as servant and so she despised him. Tetsuya never did complain but sometimes she just wants to knock out that stupid shortie._

"Okay that was OOC of Tetsuya-chan but who cares? Sei-chan deserves that, MUAHAHAHAHA" he remarked, laughing evilly. Actually, Mibuchi was currently praising himself for being that productive to think of putting Sei-chan in, since he's secretly furious at him, considering the fact that he's well aware that he and his Tetsuya-chan were dating. This is a good place to let his feelings out.

_But anyway, Tetsuya dreams and wishes for a handsome prince charming who'll be with him—her forever which is Mibuchi, the prince of Rakuzan Kingdom._

Mibuchi "Kyaaaah"-ed and squealed in happiness as he rereads the paragraph. His fantasies led him to write this, which is what he's been thankful for.

_One day, while drawing on the well, Tetsuya saw the super handsome Mibuchi, who winked at her. Tetsuya blushed but unfortunately she was too shy to speak to him. Too bad for Tetsuya, he missed the chance to talk to the almighty Mibuchi Reo._

"Tetsuya~chan" Mibuchi hummed, fangirling at its finest as he types more,

_Meanwhile, inside the castle, the evil Akashi would ask, "Shintarou, Shinta—I mean Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all" and the mirror would reply, "It's not like I'm admitting that you are but my Oha-asa prediction said that it's you. Oi, don't get too full of yourself" then, the evil Akashi would be contented for a day._

_However, as Tetsuya grows older, she also grew more beautiful and the evil Akashi became jealous. One day the mirror told him that someone else was prettier than him. It was none other than Tetsuya! In a jealous state, he ordered a huntsman to kill Tetsuya immediately._

He let his imagination ran for a minute first and smirked, simbolizing an evil plan. Mibuchi proceeded, naming the huntsman as Murasakibara who let Tetsuya live in exchange of an umaibo and having the dwarf as Akashi jr. I up to the VII to complete the seven midgets_—_dwarfs.

Once more, he then continued on writing his dreams, finishing it with the predictable 'The end' and 'Author's note,' and complained at how his fingers hurt but it was all worth it.

**[YOUR DOCUMENT HAS BEEN SAVED]**

Now, all he needs to do is to send the work to his beta reader, Emperor415 who's the best one when it comes to check a character x Kuro fanfiction. It was rumored that he likes those kinds of fics but who cares? As long as he or she do his or her work properly, no worries—but that was his mistake.

**TO emperor415  
\- Just like always, here's the one-shot I promised ;) Please edit this again emperor-chan XD Hahaha. Send it to me after you're done.**

**Sent 11:31 pm**

* * *

Mibuchi widened his eyes as the sudden sound from his newly opened laptop came running to his ears. A message from emperor415, his beta reader, came face to face—to screen with him.

**From: emperor415 **

**Done editing it tetsuyachansukidesu-san. That was a lot of work but I already posted it at your account. You might want to check it.**

Mibuchi frowned, how did that emperor415 accessed his account? He's pretty sure that he never told him/her password...or maybe not. Well, what's done is done.

Logging in, Mibuchi searched for the published work and found it immediately within about 30 seconds of browsing. [Click] [Click] there, it's now ready for viewing.

_Once upon a time on a faraway land, there was an absolute, handsome and smart prince, a very smart prince. He lives in Rakuzan kingdom, which is a very successful one by the way—of course, he was the one ruling it since he's always right_.

"Huh...?" A confused look crawled into Mibuchi's face. When did he ever write that line? Sure, it was flattery but something's kind of odd, probably. He do know that he deserves those kind of adjectives but oh come on, he don't want to flaunt how perfect he is on public.

_The prince had his eye on a certain princess from Seirin kingdom who he met on a Saturday morning where he saw her writing on a well. She was a splendid lady on his—her 17. A tealhead which he loves dearly and loves him too._

"Fangirling feels" he rejoiced, taking note of the written literature that is about none other than—him and his Tetsuya-chan.

_However, One day, an incident happen between the prince and an ugly-stupid-gay servant named Mibuchi Reo who tried to outsmart him by using fanfictions. He also made the fanfic a story about himself and Tetsuya which disgusted the prince a lot. Of course, the prince knew this since he's absolute. The servant had been given a life-long pain; more appropriately, will be given a life-long pain with misery as a bonus on their training._

_Mibuchi gulped, eyes squinted at the bright screen, reading the *censored* piece of junk that he didn't even recognize writing. Oh boy, he's guessing that he's on a big trouble, very big._

_But the prince soon changed his mind and decided to just end the servant's life by the most brutal way he could think of. He sadistically killed the servant without second thought as he enjoys the sight of the blood flowing from his body. He might actually just let Mibuchi get away, but insulting his height and attitude is on a different level. "Know your place. A peasant like you doesn't deserve to live. Do you seriously think I will not know about those stupid fanfictions you are making about you and MY Tetsuya who you narrated as a girl? Think again mortal, but anyway, good choice of picking me as your BETA reader."_

Mibuchi froze at his spot. No words escaped his mouth as his legs suddenly started shaking. No need to voice this out for he knows, he's on an eminent danger.

He closed his laptop as soon as possible and grabbed the nearest glass of water before pouring it to himself. He probably needs to sleep, for tomorrow; he'll face the wrath of his cruel, violent, demonic, ugly, midget captain. He needs an excuse, probably.

**From: emperor415 **

**An excuse won't do, Reo. Now, if you don't mind, reserve a picture for the date of your funeral but don't worry, me and Tetsuya will be attending. By the way, that is an order.**

Mibuchi gulped once more as he read the message he received. He then wrote on a piece of paper that he tore a few seconds ago,

"Tell my family, I love them."

* * *

_A few weeks after the scene with the ugly-stupid-gay servant, the prince who is actually Akashi Seijuurou heard what happened to Tetsuya. He heard of how his evil step mothers, Hanamiya and Haizaki, gave her a poisonous apple that made her fall into a deep sleep; but no worries, he had already taken care of them._

_Akashi smirked, it's finally time for his move which is, visiting his lovely Tetsuya. Riding Yukimaru, he drift off to where she is. He arrived at 3:00 pm and was greeted by Tetsuya's seven dwarfs company, Hyuuggy, Izukky, Kagammy, Kiyoshhy, Mitobby, Koganny and Tsuchiddy. They offered to serve him first but he declined eager to see his Tetsuya._

_He went directly to the bed where Tetsuya is lying, peacefully, while a soft-looking blanket covered her pale skin. Akashi chuckled to himself, even in his—her sleep, she still looks like an angel who was a gift from the heaven for him, Akashi Seijuurou._

_"Uh... you might want to do your thing, you know? Just like what they did in that snow white fairytale? Don't worry, none of us objects." Izukky stated, inserting a lame pun he just came up with._

_"No one orders me. I'm absolute." Akashi hissed._

_Scared, the dwarf made his exit as Akashi marks of another victory but of course, the dwarf has a point, he needs to do his 'thing' which will wake up his dear Tetsuya._

_The prince grinned, before reaching out for Tetsuya's cheek and touching it softly. "Tetsuya" he muttered under his breath as he slowly closes the gap between their faces. He shuts his eyes down, and -_

Kuroko closed his laptop immediately, without bothering to read the ending that had been written. _There are things that are just too much for him._

* * *

By: Gabsenpai


	11. Chapter 9: A Dart To Your Heart

"**Kuroko Shipping Wars"**

**(Chapter 9: A dart to your Heart!)**

**Hello~ I am Shizuka Yuki- KiZuTsu. This chapter is Hanamiya Makoto's…I sincerely apologize for the badly written chapter. I am just new to writing stories…I just hope you will like it…**

**Anyway on with the Story! =_=V**

* * *

Love at first sight:

Love established when two people first see one another.

an immediate, strong attraction for someone you just met

Hanamiya Makoto never believed in Love at first sight, EVER. That is until one individual named Kuroko Tetsuya came into his life. He had first fallen for the phantom when he and his team we're observing the match between Seirin and Shūtoku High. His angelic face was just too hard to resist, his hair and eyes we're just like the embodiment of the sky itself and those lips…those sinful lips were just so-

With a sigh, Hanamiya forcibly cut himself away from his thought before it got too…..deep.

He didn't have much time and he needed to finish his new fanfic for HanaKuro fic. Yes, he's an author in Fan fiction-a closet one at that- and yes he wrote fics for his own pairing with Kuroko.

"_Ma-Makoto….ahn! ~" Tetsuya mewled in pleasure when he thrust inside him, burying himself deep inside of the boy's passage._

_He smirked. "Master, Tetsuya, call me Master and I might just let you come~"He purred on the bluenette's ear, greatly enjoying the sight of the normally stoic and formal boy in a mess, lost in the haze of pleasure. The bluenette wore a sexy French maid outfit-or what was left of it- and a ribbon tied at the base of his member preventing him from his own release._

_Tetsuya moaned loudly as Hanamiya continued to tease him, relentlessly roaming his hands all over the boy's flushed body and thrusting inside him ever so slow…_

"_Ma-Master…" Tetsuya whimpered "P-please...—"_

**[Click][Click][Publish]**

Hanamiya logged in his account a few days after he published his new fanfic. He expected reviews from his readers complimenting him of his new story or supporting HanaKuro

.

.

.

What the….

His brows furrowed

**[Click] [Click]**

'Gone…..'

**[Reload]**

"It's gone!" He screamed in shock.

**[There are currently no stories published for your account.]**

No. No. No. No! This can't be right! Where were the stories he fucking PUBLISHED!?

His blood boiled in rage, anger clearly seething out of him, but he forced himself to calm down. He exhaled, resisting the urge to just break his laptop into smithereens. He tried to piece the puzzle together, wondering why the hell his stories disappeared! And a few moments later, a passing thought caught his attention.

Hanamiya barely remembered one of his reader's review about the alarming number of fan fictions disappearing and that he should be careful…Maybe his account been hacked? Well...that was one of the most plausible answers for this kind of situation. If he DID get hacked, then whoever that Hacker was must have been really good... Well, with skills or not, the hacker would DIE the moment Hanamiya found him/her.

Hanamiya shook his head and sighed, leaning back in his chair. This was NOT the time for him to just idle around, waiting for the answers about what happened to his stories to just pop into his mind. Fan fiction was the only way he could let out his desires for the bluenette and Hell NO was he going to give it up just because of some puny little Hacker…

He needed to make new HanaKuro fics…NOW.

But first…he needed to create a new account using a different name…

**[Scroll Down] [Select All] [Delete] **

Heterochromatic eyes of red and gold stared-glared- at the poor laptop's screen. A frown marred Akashi Seijuro's face.

"Tch." _The fan fictions about my Tetsuya being paired to another are increasing….again. _

**[Click] [Select all] [Delete]**

He watched in satisfaction as the fics got deleted, slowly, one by one; its very existence being erased…

**[Scroll down] **

Akashi stopped, staring at one certain fic. His eyes narrowed and he scowled.

**[His and only his by: BadBoy2CutePhantom]**

"_P-please stop...agh…" Tetsuya whimpered to Hanamiya with a pleading gaze, squirming at the numerous binds strapped on his body._

_Hanamiya smirked. "You say stop but you're body's not telling the same thing Tetsuya~" He purred-_

Akashi slammed the laptop close, a vein throbbing on his temples.

That _**Imbecile! **_Had he not deleted his stories already? And he still had the gall to write that!?

Moments later after glaring at the fic, Akashi's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a malicious smirk.

It seemed like Hanamiya Makoto was more stubborn than he thought… very well then. If that was what he wanted to do then-

Hanamiya grinned like a madman whilst staring at his phone. Why? Well, he just got a new picture of one cute bluenette from a certain…._source_ of his….

He shook his head and sighed. As much as he wanted to stare at the cute bluenette's picture for the whole day, he couldn't. He still had his fan fiction to check. He opened his account, went to his story, not bothering to read it, and went directly to the reviews with a grin…but it soon turned into a frown.

**[I AM D BOSS 27: I had a major nosebleed... *gets tissues and wipes blood* your **_**AKAKURO**_** story is awesome!]**

….AkaKuro?

Hanamiya scrolled down, reading another review, confused. The last time he checked, he was sure that it was clearly HanaKuro and besides he would never, NEVER write a story for another pairing other than him and Kuroko's.

**[D BOSS'S RIGHT-HAND MAN 59: That was hot…I must say out of all **_**AKAKURO**_** stories I've read, this is one of the hottest…]**

What the hell were they talking-writing/typing- about!?

He scrolled down again.

**[27'S SWORDSMAN BESTFRIEND 80: Akashi is really rough on Kuroko. Haha! He's like **_**whoosh~ **_**then **_**swish~ **_**also like **_**BOOM!**_**]**

Huh? Hanamiya sweat dropped at whoever this reader was and the review. Anyway, back to the matter.

**[Scroll down]**

AkaKuro. AkaKuro. AkaKuro-that damn accursed word appeared over and over again in all the reviews he read.

Hanamiya finally reached the end of the reviews, anger coursing through his veins now…

**[Red Emperor 415: AkaKuro will always be the best **_**Hanamiya Makoto**_**. Continue your insolence and there will be '**_**more' **_**dire consequences. Oh and go back and read **_**your **_**story, I took my time to read and **_**edit **_**it. Aren't I generous?]**

His eyes widened. He hurriedly went back to his story, hoping that what he just read wasn't true—

_"You're mine." Akashi growled nipping Tetsuya's porcelain like skin, marking him as his and only his._

_Tetsuya moaned "S-Sei~" Akashi smirked and pulled Tetsuya in for a rough kiss, both battled for dominance but as expected, Akashi had won. Tetsuya collapsed on the bed panting; his face flushed a pretty shade of red._

"_S-Sei…-_

Hanamiya grabbed his laptop furiously and threw it away; the laptop crashed on the wall, completely breaking. A dark menacing aura surrounded him, his eyes covered by his dead black hair. He looked down at the floor.

It made sense now…how his account was easily hacked.

He chuckled lowly, his shoulders shaking until it finally turned into a full blown laughter filled with malice. He laughed and laughed until it finally died down, his head now raised up with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Akashi Seijuro eh~….haha…how _interesting_..."

Meanwhile…while the two (Akashi Seijuro and Hanamiya Makoto) were wishing for the other to suffer by their hands. Our cute sky blue haired former phantom player was peacefully drinking his beloved milkshake with Nigou on his lap sleeping without a care. Suddenly a cold feeling brushed on Tetsuya's skin, making him shudder. He inwardly sighed and looked up at the sky from the window.

"I wonder who Sei's next victim is."

A few days later after what happened to him, Hanamiya had yet again made another account with a different name as **Hana-chan Good Girl**. Yes, he registered as a girl and changed his writing style as well as his laptop just in case. He'd go that far just to keep his fan fiction and his love for the bluenette. He was sure Akashi wouldn't find his account-

Hanamiya turned on his new laptop with a happy grin, intending to check his fan fiction. His laptop only lighted for a few seconds before it turned black and slowly words appeared like it was typed in red letters. Hanamiya didn't know why but he could hear the snipping of scissors.

**[I warned you Hanamiya Makoto. No matter how much you hide, change your name, way of writing or laptop, you will never be able to escape me.]**

Hanamiya shivered at the sudden coldness in the room, clearly feeling the killing intent from the words. Many questions were in his head but he chose to stay quiet and calm; he shook his head sighing. 'I need another new laptop,' he thought and just as he was about to close his laptop, the typing continued. The words sealing his fate like the last snip of scissors that echoed in his mind.

**[The next time I see you, I won't be so **_**gracious**_**.]**

Hanamiya had to give up fan fiction….for now. But that didn't mean he was going to stop loving the bluenette. No~ He was far from giving up. Hell NO was he going to give up just because of some Shorty Redhead…

Ah…speaking of Tetsuya. He hadn't seen the phantom for a while now. He wanted to see the bluenette but he didn't know where he was because as of what he had researched-through stalking every weekend- Kuroko seemed to disappear somewhere he didn't know. He tried to follow him closely but he lost him near the train station. Damn his misdirection.

So when he spotted the bluenette on that fateful Saturday, his mood brightened and a smile, yes a smile not a smirk, showed upon his face as he saw the petite male's back, calmly and expertly weaving through the crowd, unnoticed.

Hanamiya walked at a faster pace, quickly catching up with the bluenette.

"Tet-Kuroko," He called out, almost slipping up and calling the phantom by his given name, but held back.

Hearing his name, Kuroko turned to Hanamiya with slight surprise.

"Oh. Hanamiya-senpai…Good afternoon." He greeted with a slight nod and was about to leave when Hanamiya, seeing him leave, instinctively grabbed him by his arm stopping him from leaving. Kuroko turned to him, their eyes meeting.

"What is it senpai?"

Hanamiya grinned "Come with me."

Kuroko shook his head "I'm sorry senpai. I can't."

Hanamiya panicked, a frown etched his face. He quickly thought of a way to make Kuroko stay till an idea came into his mind.

"There's a shop here that opened recently. I heard that they sell the best vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko, who was about to use misdirection to leave, froze in his spot as his mind thought over Hanamiya's words.

From what he tasted, nothing could beat Maji Burger's Vanilla milkshakes—

As if answering what was on his mind, Hanamiya spoke, "It's said that it's even better than Maji's." Upon hearing this, Kuroko tugged on Hanamiya's shirt and looked up at him, prompting him to hurry with his big sparkly eyes. Giddiness clearly showed from his normal stoic look.

Hanamiya merely chuckled at his antics. A minute ago and he was hell bent on leaving but at the mention of Vanilla milkshakes, his decision did a 180 ° flip and now, he was asking Hanamiya to walk faster.

He chuckled again when he heard Kuroko who was now far ahead of him say,

"Hurry up senpai."

"M-May I ask what your order is S-Sir?" asked the waitress to Hanamiya, obviously scared and hadn't noticed Kuroko at all.

"Coffee for me and whatever he wants," He said pointing at Kuroko, who the girl finally noticed was there.

The waitress shrieked, jumping away and clutching at her heart.

"H-How long have you been there sir!?" asked the girl in shock.

Kuroko inwardly chuckled at her expression, finding it very funny…ahh…this wasn't good…it seemed Kuroko had been influenced by Akashi in being a sadist….after many times that he-never mind.

"I've been here since the beginning, and I'd like a vanilla milkshake," said Kuroko, his face betraying no emotion.

"Y-Your orders will soon be served s-sirs." The waitress left shakily, still shocked.

Hanamiya let out a chuckle when the waitress finally left, obviously amused at the poor waitress's shocked reaction.

He looked around the shop and saw a few dart boards lined next to the bar counter. Seeing it, Hanamiya smirked; this was the perfect time to show his skills to his beloved.

"You're good, senpai." Kuroko complimented monotonously. He watched Hanamiya throw another dart, landing near the center bull joining the other darts that we're already there.

Hanamiya grinned. "Want to try?" He asked

Kuroko shook his head. "I don't know how."

"Its fine~" Hanamiya grabbed Kuroko's hand and made him stand up. "Come on."

"No really senpai I don-" Hanamiya cut him off by giving him a dart.

"Just give it a try." Kuroko stared at him for a few seconds, hoping for him to change his mind and sighed after a few seconds, seeing as Hanamiya wouldn't ever change his mind. "Fine."

Kuroko stepped in front of the dartboard and got into the basic dart throwing position that he knew. He threw the dart with minimal force and hoped that it would at least hit somewhere on the dart board.

Both watched as the dart glided in the air till it hit…the wall.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…..I'll teach you." Hanamiya walked behind Kuroko and grabbed his hand gently, inwardly swooning at how soft Kuroko's hands were. "Well then… first the objective of your grip should be to keep the end of the dart pointing up in each throwing stage." Kuroko nodded, following Hanamiya's instruction.

"Next, your grip should be stable and firm; you should not put tension on the muscles of your fingers. To keep your touch, grasp the dart just tight enough so it will not slide and so you can maintain control when speeding up for the throw. The most common error is gripping the dart too firmly rather than too loosely." Kuroko nodded again and loosened his grip.

"Now try it." Kuroko threw the dart and watched it hit the triple ring. A small smile appeared on his normally stoic face, looking at the dart with an accomplished look. Hanamiya chuckled, a pink hue on his cheeks seeing Kuroko with a smile-albeit small- on his face because of his achievement. 'He's so cute~' Hanamiya cooed in his mind

'I never thought that Hanamiya-senpai is a good teacher,' Kuroko thought, thinking back to how smoothly and expertly Hanamiya taught him.

"Hanamiya-senpai," he called to the taller teen. "Thank you very much for teaching me."

Hanamiya grinned. "Hn, why don't you try it again?" Kuroko nodded and got another dart. The dead black haired teen, who was still behind the bluenette, was about to hook an arm around the shorter teen's waist.

***whoosh***

"What the fuck!?" Hanamiya stared in both shock and fear at the scissors now lodged at the dartboard, perfectly hitting the center bull.

"*clap**clap**clap* you have great reflexes Hanamiya Makoto." Hanamiya turned to the source and saw one Akashi Seijuro clapping at him with a smirk on his face, which clearly stated doom to him.

"Sei!" Kuroko said surprised and happily went near Akashi.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi purred and wrapped an arm around the waist of his lover. He pulled him close to him and nuzzled Tetsuya on the crook of his neck, smelling the familiar sweet scent of Vanilla. He whispered something in Kuroko's ear, and then let him go. Kuroko left to go somewhere, leaving both Akashi and Hanamiya alone.

Hanamiya, who was momentarily forgotten, didn't take long to piece the puzzle. Just based on Akashi and Kuroko's action was already a dead giveaway. He was still frozen in shock at the newly discovered revelation.

"_**Hanamiya Makoto…"**_said Akashi in an eerie voice.

Hanamiya finally snapped out of his shock and glared at the redhead.

"Akashi Seijuro." He gritted out. If it was either fear or anger, Akashi didn't know nor did he care.

Akashi smirked stalking towards the taller teen whilst taking out a scissors from his pockets. As the red head forwarded, the other teen slowly and cautiously stepped backwards till his back hit the wall. He gulped now, scared at the malicious aura that the redhead was giving off.

The terrifying blazing red hair, glowing heterochromatic eyes, the snipping of scissors that echoed loudly in the empty café (The people had long since evacuated the area) and the words he spoke with a smirk like a devil's whisper that assured his impending doom were his last memories of that day before the rest had blurred out and he had succumbed to darkness; the red devil's words reverberated in his mind like a never ending nightmare….

"**I told you, the next time I see you I won't be so….**_** gracious." **_

Outside the café, spine chilling screams begging for mercy and asking for help were heard but all of it were ignored by the passersby having read the sign on the door in bright red letters.

**[Movie Filming ongoing]**

* * *

**I'm tired…..Hope you liked it though…Please feel free to tell me what you felt about the story by reviewing. I would really appreciate it.**

**R &amp; R~~**


	12. Chapter 10: Bargaining with Love

**A/N: This is BerryBliss, featuring ImayoshiShoichi! :)**

**Summary: Imayoshiplays a dangerous game. But Akashi isn't up to losing, not when Kuroko's involved.**

**Any similarities to real life are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Imayoshi sipped on his morning coffee, leaning on his chair, whilst whistling satisfactorily. It was an all-nighter, writing the 25th chapter of his fanfic. After this would be the epilogue.

It was far from over for Imayoshi, though. He quite like being entertained by his whims - writing fiction was definitely one of them.

After uploading the 25th chapter of his primary focus at the moment, _Bargaining with Love_, he then moved on to make his next move.

[New Story]

Keeping that in mind, he typed in the summary, directly after uploading the document. After doing so, he decided to end it with a final touch.

**_(ImaKuro)_**

There was once a time when ImaKuro was a... overlooked pairing. Imayoshi wanted to change that.

_Every choice makes a difference._

And it did make a difference. ImaKuro was starting to be known after he published his first contribution to the fandom and the pairing itself, Bargaining with Love. Maybe not recognized by all, but definitely known.

He came to fanfiction looking for something...

Closure, perhaps?

Closure on the fact that the emperor did indeed, hold feelings for the phantom?

(What about him then? What did _he_ feel?)

Clicking continue, he further inputted the necessary information. He let out a sigh of contentment when he clicked [Publish Story].

Now, as for the bags under his eyes... well, there was no helping it.

The next night would probably be another one for brainstorming ideas again. And then, the day would come that an unexpected turn of fate would occur...

Hopefully, it would turn out the way Imayoshi wanted it to turn out.

_Expect the unexpected._

After having done his work for the day, Akashi loosened his tie, and retreated to the company of his bed. And hisipad.

Fanfic***.net, the Kuroko no Basuke fandom, and _Tetsuya_ of course– was all he could think about.

Akashi x OC? He cringed, shaking his head. Sighing, he scrolled down. _Get used to it_, Akashi, a voice in him said, _It can't be helped._

Yes... it can't be helped.

_MayuAka?_ Humph, Chihiro had warned him about this. Oh well, Akashi decided to let the fans do as they please.

Ah, he forgot to change the filters again.

**[Rated K to T]- [All].**

_No way was he going to miss the M section. _He quite liked some mature content with him and Tetsuya once in a while.

Tsk. OCs everywhere! Guess there's no helping it. In these times, one could not turn to anything but their library. It was the last resort.

He browsed his to-read list, until something caught his eye.

**Bargaining with Love** by _Ambition4114_

_Rated: __**M**_

_Summary_: Kuroko Tetsuya is matrimonially bound to a prince of the Touou kingdom, AomineDaiki. The royal palace though, holds more secrets than Aomine would ever think of. Imayoshi Shoichi, after all, has other plans for the kingdom and for himself. His answer to all his questions and the key to all his plans? Why, Kuroko, of course! [ImaKuro, AoKuro, slight AkaKuro incest] (Completed)

And though it was mainly about his Tetsuya, paired up with two imbecilic perverts, he figured it would be worth it. AkaKuro incest after all, never went wrong in his eyes. (It must have been why it was in his reading list in the first place.)

Seeing the chapters amounting to about twenty-five now with almost six hundred favourites, he couldn't help but be interested - impressed even. An ImaKurofic had never reached these heights before. What made this so special a case?

**_Yo. Ambition4114_**[1]**_here. Yaa, a rather interesting fandom you have here. I've decided to contribute to it. I hope you like this. ImaKuro is one of my personal favourites, particularly because Imayoshi is definitely underrated._**

_Oh? And__** I'm**__ not underrated?_

**_Enjoy._**

Akashi decided to read on. It wasn't as if he had anything to do anyway.

And oh boy, the first line got him good.

**Eighteen year old AomineDaiki, was a very young and accomplished king.**

Pfft. No, change, change. Eighteen year old _Akashi Seijuro,_ was a very young and accomplished king.

_Better_. Definitely better.

**Blessed with a kingdom of resource and abundance, not to mention a spouse of his own, AomineDaiki truly was a fortunate royal. He had his fair share of the rich, aristocratic life, and fair share of what victory felt like.**

**The arranged marriage was made in order to once again bring back the ties Touou and Seirin once shared with one another in peace. And so far, things between him and His Royal Eminence, Aomine – once Kuroko Tetsuya – were going smoothly.**

This fic was pretty good... if you changed the names. Like, take his example, change Aomine Tetsuya, to _Akashi Tetsuya_, perhaps – see, _didn't it sound better?_

Don't get Akashi wrong, he liked it enough the way it was. He just... tweaked it a bit, that was all.

It all went down somewhere in chapter five that _sudden revelation._

**_"_****_Iya-a, Imayoshi-s-s-an, I- I-"_**

**_"_****_I'll be gentle. You can rest easy."_**

And a dump of R-18 followed. The problem with it?_Well_, first of all, it wasn't of him and his Tetsuya! Or even Daiki, as a matter of fact. But rather, with an advisor who went by the name of _ImayoshiShoichi_! Gah, this abomination! Then, there was the fact that his Tetsuya didn't moan that way! He wasn't that quick to moan at all, as a matter of fact. Who did this person think he was, with his delusional fantasies of himself with his Tetsuya? Not to mention the fic ended with Imayoshi ruling the world like a tyrant... hell no!

There was something suspicious about this...

_Something..._

_Message received._

_From: Akashi-kun_

**Subject: An urgent matter**

Message: 

Momoi, have you heard of anything about that particular demonic captain of yours having plans for my Tetsuya, as of recent time?

Do not bother lying to me. Else, I won't hold on to our promise. You have my word on that.

Momoi gulped nervously. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't make them stop.

A small smile was making its way through her lips though.

And so she typed:

_Yes. Yes, I have._

She started typingin the meeting places, dates, and allotted times. Then, for a moment, she stopped.

_Don't do this – __**don't**__ do this – nonononononono- _

_Akashi-kun will never suspect it if I lied right? No, wait, he will –but still, Tetsu-kun trusts me with all his heart and-_

_Still, it was Imayoshi's fault for disclosing this information to her in the first place, in exchange for... date advice. Date advice, about all sorts of things. Kuroko's likes and dislikes... his food preference, scenery preference- those sorts of things... _

_If only Imayoshi knew she was a two way spy for both sides..._

Unless_, Imayoshi knew that and wanted to confront Akashi himself?_Momoi gasped. What if that were the case?

Now wait a minute-

_Oh, drat._

This was between _AkaKuro_and _ImaKuro._

_This may as well decide the truth behind her fujoshiness-_

There was no undoing it now. She had already clicked the 'send' button before she knew it herself.

It was her AkaKuro shipper spirit telling her something! Yes, that must have been it...

She didn't betray Tetsu-kun... she didn't...

_Gomen, Tetsu-kun... it's for the pictures_. For the pictures, she convinced herself. _And I just... didn't want to die yet._

Thinking of the contortion of Kuroko's expression from happy to simply betrayed, she considered sobbing into her pillow. _And they were having their date too..._

Then the maid outfit he wore in the school festival. The cat ears headband Akashi made him wear once, and... and...

Ugh, drama queen issues. Whatever should she do with them?

_For the pictures._

Repeating this to herself over and over again, she eventually dozed off, dreaming of her Tetsu-kun picture collection... well, _that_, and her yaoi doujinshi collection too.

As expected, when Imayoshi woke up the next day, he found a rather disturbing matter concerning his fanfics.

All his ImaKurofanfics were gone – only those of other fandoms were spared.

_As expected._

A private message came with it.

[This is far from over.] – AnonymitySays411.

"Have it your way," Imayoshi murmured in a way he almost anticipated it.

"I'll play your game."

It was the day of the date.

Kuroko was sitting on a bench, reading a light novel he had brought along, "Durarara!" volume 2. He quite liked it, and found himself hooked.

So hooked that he didn't see Imayoshi in the distance, waving. Well, that, and the kind of malicious smile on his face that was naturally malicious whether or not he had any plan in mind. He seemed to have something in the paper bags he was holding. Something that would please Kuroko very much.

Kuroko finally looked up after Imayoshi greeted him casually with "sorry to keep you waiting".

"It's fine," Kuroko smiled gently, closing the book and putting it in his bag, careful not to crumple it or anything. He had to be careful with books, after all...

"Ryugamine Mikado... he's..."

Kuroko put a finger to his lips, hushing Imayoshi.

"No spoilers please."

Meanwhile, Akashi was observing them from a far corner. He didn't even bother to put on anything to disguise himself. No, he actually_ wanted_ to be seen, for once.

Blending in almost naturally, he watched. They were heading for a bookstore next._Pfft_, typical was the only word for it.

"Pick anything you'd like," was Imayoshi's offer, Akashi overheard, "So long as it's within my budget, I'll pay for you."

"Really?"

_Tss._ This cheap jerk! Akashi shook his head. He crossed his fingers Tetsuya would not fall for it. Heck, if Akashi wanted to, he could buy this whole bookstore for Kuroko with a snap of his finger!

"Ah, but... I would have to hold back," Kuroko said, after thinking about it for a moment, "It is Imayoshi-san's money after all." He concluded such, to which Imayoshi smiled and said there was no need.

Akashi sneered. Of course, his family owned a business company too... Imayoshi's. Not close to the size of theirs... but still a company of their own. Who did this person think he was, trying to pull the moves on his Tetsuya?

He watched as his lover, unaware of his presence still, looked at the books in wonder, stacked in order on numerous rowed shelves. Akashi would dare say, this was a rather organized bookstore.

The good side of him was convinced that if Tetsuya was happy, he was happy too. Looking at the smile on his face like that... he was starting to have his second thoughts about this.

No, no, he was right to be worried. Something was definitely fishy! ImayoshiShoichi after all, though subpar-ish compared to him, was definitely a menacing plotter of sorts! There had to be something behind this!

Maybe he was overthinking it. Turns out it wasn't that deep of a reason at all. The way Imayoshi looked at Kuroko like that... like prey waiting to be touched... it was sickening.

Waiting, Akashi never really was good at. Though, the situation at the moment obviously called for it.

So he waited.

They were out of the bookstore soon enough. Kuroko had bought two books, _Proxy _, and _The Maze Runner_, the first instalment in a trilogy he really wanted to try out for a while now. He thanked Imayoshi for his kindness, and Imayoshi just said, "Don't mention it."

They left the bookstore with no regrets (Imayoshi still had some to spare for food, thankfully, since, knowing Kuroko, he did hold back regardless of what Imayoshi told him). Kuroko was all sparkles.

No, that was exaggerating. But rather, Akashi saw sparkles showering the bluenette's expression. Imayoshi took this chance, and held Kuroko's hand.

_No, Akashi Seijuro_ – he told himself, _you have to wait._

"Imayoshi-san..."

"It's crowded here." Imayoshi murmured into his ear, "Let's go somewhere else. Are you hungry?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Got it," Imayoshi's eyes started wandering around the park they were situated in, when something caught his eye.

"It's about time for lunch..." Imayoshi held out a hand for Kuroko to take. "Wanna go get something to eat? I happen to know a good restaurant nearby."

"Yes, please." Kuroko blushed, taking Imayoshi's hand. Akashi knew this part. His Tetsuya had a habit of blushing when his little cute stomach rumbled. Hah! He bet Imayoshi didn't know _that!_

"For the meantime, you can drink some of this vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger."

Okay, now Kuroko really was sparkling. Without reservation, he asked Imayoshi how he knew about his vanilla milkshake preference.

"I could just... tell." Imayoshi answered, almost mysteriously, giving Kuroko one of the cups filled with his heavenly paradisiacal drink. Kuroko frowned, but nevertheless accepted it gratefully, ceasing all suspicion. He drank to his heart's content.

"Shall we?"

Oh, no. Oh _no._ His Tetsuya was holding hands with someone else! This screamed _red warning!_

He had finally reached his limit.

Kuroko could not express his surprise at that moment.

Akashi, after all, took his hand from Imayoshi's grip, pulled him closer, and _kissed _him.

His lips puckered, and succumbed to Akashi's for a moment. And though he did enjoy it a tad bit – okay, maybe _a lot ,_but still – the more aware side of him broke away, leaving him slightly dazed. Imayoshi's eyes widened, he hadn't expected this to happen. _Not – at – all._

Imayoshi then looked him in the eye, a death glare coloured ruby and gold, slightly painted over with _bloodshed._

"How does it feel to have your... supposed _boyfriend _being _touched_ by someone else while you're looking away, hm?"

"S-Sei, it's not what you're thinking-" Kuroko seemed to search for the words frantically, all the while trying to keep himself calm. He just couldn't help it. Akashi was so close-

"You don't have to explain anything, Tetsuya," Akashi said, almost reassuringly, his fingers brushing tender teal locks. "I simply saw the need to deal with this... vile entity, trying to take advantage of your innocence...I _am_ your protector after all." _Soon to be boyfriend_, Akashi noted to self.

Imayoshi was already backing away the moment Akashi's steps made their way closer to him.

"It's a misunderstanding-"

"Either you will leave and spare me your excuses," Akashi unsheathed a pair of scissors from his pocket, pointing them threateningly at Imayoshi.

"Or die."

"Sei," Kuroko whispered, "You're scaring the kids away..."

Imayoshi's hands rose in defeat. "I get it, I get it, you win." His expression was painted with feigned disappointment. "There's always next time-"

"There wouldn't be any next time for you." Akashi cut in firmly. "Any last words to Tetsuya?"

Imayoshi's wry smile was back. "...Yeah." He looked to Kuroko.

"It was fun. Just give me a call when you need me," he said suggestively, "You know my number."

And with that, he left – and he didn't dare turn back, else, he would face the ferocity of a certain redhead, and his overprotectiveness concerning a certain bluenette.

"It was a necessary countermeasure." Akashi was trying to explain himself. "He wouldn't have stopped."

"There's nothing to explain," Kuroko then said, facing Akashi, smiling. "Typical Akashi-kun."

Akashi stopped walking, making Kuroko stop too. Kuroko's head innocently bobbed to the side, expression speaking for itself, as if asking 'what's wrong?'.

"... I liked it."

"Hm?" Kuroko was confused, not knowing what Akashi was trying to point out. Akashi stuffed his hands in his side pockets. He never really was good at this.

"I liked it. How you called me Sei earlier."

Kuroko covered his mouth, "Did I, now?" His lips quirked into a playful, coy smile.

"You bet you did." Akashi retorted.

Kuroko huddled closer to Akashi, and their fingers entwined. _Now __that,__is a bold move, Tetsuya,_ Akashi wanted to say.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Akashi looked up at the sky, as if searching for answers. "How does your house sound?" was the unlikely suggestion from the redhead.

"Why would Akashi-kun want to go there?" Kuroko thought about it for a bit. Noticing the playful smirk his boyfriend(?)'s lips now donned, realization dawned upon him so fast he didn't even know what to say.

"Oh." was all he could manage. "_Oh, no you don't."_

Akashi's lips curved into a smile.

"You know what I mean."

"...No, I don't." Kuroko denied, unable to hide the blush on his face. Akashi chuckled. Seeing this expression on Tetsuya of all people, was amusing.

"You don't have to take it seriously." Akashi finally said after much thought.

Kuroko pouted. "It's not funny."

"Of course it isn't," Akashi stated firmly, "My jokes are never funny after all."

"So... it's a joke?"

"Hmm... I wonder."

_"__Sei!"_

_Status:_

_Certain circumstances have caused some complications, but needless to say, they're back, up and is merely compensation for all the support you've been giving me. A meek and trivial price._

_This is far from the end. I will continue contributing to ImaKuro regardless of what may come. _

**_Really, what an insolent fool he is._**

**_Tetsuya is mine, no matter what._**

* * *

**Because it turns out 'paradise' has an adjectival form :V 'paradisiacal', wow xD**

**_[1] 4114 – Imayoshi is the first 4 (jersey number), Kuroko is at the middle of the love triangle (why, of course he is!), and since this ficlet ends with AkaKuro, it's 4 (Akashi)! :3_**

**Okay, I know that was a fail. /shot/ I feel like I didn't make Imayoshi evil enough. After writing this, I still don't know who's the lesser of two evils. Imayoshi sure knew Akashi hated Kuroko being touched. You think you knew Akashi was watching them? That's left for you to imagine :D**

**Hope you liked it~ and all hail the Kuroko Shipping Wars.**

* * *

**Additional A/N: To all Guest reviewers~**

**_Our apologies for not being able to answer your reviews. With that being stated, we'll dedicate a chapter answering your questions and it'll be uploaded within a few days. For faster reply, you guys can always ask us on our fb page since there would always be someone in there and we'll be able to answer back faster._**

**\- AkaKuro Shipping Warriors.**


	13. Reply Chapter

**As stated in the previous chapter's E/N, here are the answers to your questions.**

**1\. inori-chan: **Okay, so answering your questions one by one. Belles7 is already on the favorites list, thank you for pointing that out. To keep things as organized as possible for the profile, not all members have access to the email/password. Also, that part where Belles7's name was underlined we can all blame it on crappy internet connection and no, there's no favoritism in our group and we treat each other equally as we are all united by AkaKuro! XD. Yes, Belles7 wrote her contribution before her supposedly departure/break from fanfiction but as we know, she's now back to writing fanfictions~ and yes, Belles7 is Clara as we know her.

**2\. orihime104: **The Dynamite Cupcake idea came from her brother.

**3\. hiyori-chan and prettylipstick: **Nope, Belles7 does not have a fanpage as of yet. However, she's an Admin on our fb fanpage (AkaKuro Shipperson fb) and you're all free to go talk/converse with her and all the other collaborators.

**4\. haru-chin: **For now, only one chapter/character per contributor is allowed as we actually want to have as many collaborators as we can for this. However in the event that there won't be anymore writers joining us, there's a possibility of us writing for other characters. If to write for a chara that's already been previously written for, there's a possibility.

**5\. guest: **Yes, there'll be more events to come, Akashi Says is just the first of many. Next one up would be held on Kuroko's birthday on the 31st and so guest-san if you're reading this feel free to participate!

**6\. exom: **Someone already took Mayuzumi but you'll have to wait until the author's contribution is posted before knowing who exactly the author is.

**6\. mana-chan: **All contributors for the collaboration fic are free to write as they feel doing so. There's no holds barred here and if they want their contribution to be M rated, the choice is theirs. This collaboration account wasn't created to tell a writer 'you should do this or that' without their consent or them not asking help themselves. Each contributor had their own unique way of writing and we respect that.

**7\. Guest: **Haha~ We've noticed too and we are all happy for her. Belles7 happened to see the chapter wherein we're recruiting more writers to join us and a few exchanged PM's and one friend request later, tadah! she's a contributor. One more thing, yes the reviews helped a lot since it keeps our motivation and there's nothing more fulfilling for an author than to receive a review (alerts and favorites work wonders as well) but we are not after the fame. This collaboration fanfic was created for the sole idea of uniting as many AkaKuro shippers as we can. All hail AkaKuro~

**8\. Akabsolute: **To answer your questions. **(1)** Yes, we all are friends **(2)** Most of us knew each other via facebook, some of us already have met in real life though and if fate allows we'd all like to meet personally one day **(3)** Belles7 is already back into writing if you haven't yet noticed **(4)** Belles7 is female **(5)** BerryBliss had been busy with school stuff this past weeks [her third grading period is a hectic one for her] but rest assured, she'll be updating her stories once she's done writing the chapters... **(6)** Doing a smut chapter depends on the contributor **(7)** *story teller voice* It all started when 'The Mafia-ish Addiction' made a post of _'what if there's this AkaKuro drabble notebook that gets passed around everywhere?'_ and then 'Lunatari23' suggested _'what if we do it online?' _Apparently both 'Koichii' and 'The Mafia-ish Addiction' really liked the idea. A post about a collaboration was created on the group we're all part of. We started recruting members. Plots we're brainstormed until a final plot was chosen. A chat box was created. More planning and some revisions. Prologue was published and followed by a few chapters. The creation of an fb page and a twitter account and a Line group chat. Recruiting of more members via FFN and facebook. Tadah! We're now here~ **(8)** We do have plans for other collaboration. The Shipping wars won't be the last of it **(9)** Our current plan for Kuroko's birthday with be a little fanfic game we'll be hosting on our fb page. If you have time, do join **(10)** Just ask away, we'll do our best to answer back.

_**If we have failed to answer some of your review questions, our apologies.**_

Thank you for your reviews and continued support! AkaKuro shall unite us all!

P.S. We're still welcoming collaborators~ Feel free to join! Be an AkaKuro Shipping Warrior!


	14. Chapter 11: A Best Friend's Struggle

_Hello, this is __**SadisticPrincess13 **__aka Sadihime~~_

_I bring to you Aomine Daiki's story as he goes through the life of loving his best friend throughout the years and finally having the courage to confess his feelings, not knowing the dangers lurking behind. Hahaha~~ We all know who that is._

_This story has a more serious tone than the other chapters. It's a little bit different~  
Hopefully, you would enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the others._

_I had fun writing it and I most definitely didn't think it would reach 8,000+ words!  
I apologize for the lack of creativity with Aomine's penname, but I just took it from his motto, 'I'm me.'._

_Warning:__ Unbeta-d, grammatical errors, limited use of vocabulary, OOC-ness...and many more._

* * *

**A Best Friend's Struggle**

* * *

**A Love as Cold as Ice** by **TheOneAndOnlyMe**_reviews_

How could a being of winter—one who has skin white as snow, eyes cold as a blizzard, and a heart frozen by ice—be the one to warm his heart?

_Rated M – Japanese – Romance/Tragedy – Chapters: 4 – Words: 10,042 – Reviews: 94 – Favs: 144 – Follows: 213 – Updated: January 31, 2015 – Published: December 20, 2014_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_**With icy blue eyes, cold and unforgiving  
A stare that sent cool blasts of winds  
Creating a blizzard of fear and confusion  
And a maelstrom of conflicting emotion  
It tore his world apart  
And created anew**_

'_If this is love, then he didn't mind freezing to death.' He thought, smiling as he reached out a hand, touching the ethereal male whose hair reminded him of a cool breeze, whose skin smooth and pale, and whose eyes hid the warmth inside his heart. He was the very opposite of him and yet, they fit each other so well._

_He let himself be consumed by his emotions. Like a swirling blizzard, they destroyed all walls that he had built around him. It was this being, this being of winter whose affinity was ice, rumoured to have froze men with a single look with no regret in his cold heart…It was him who, despite what he was, had made him feel the warmth of love._

_He laid him down gently on the soft, silky sheets._

* * *

His eyes scanned the screen in front of him; words upon words passed by, creating sentences that narrated a simple tale written with the lightness of the heart, yet was weighed down by the carnal desire deeply ingrained between each word.

He clicked and scrolled down on the list of titles.

He frowned.

He had underestimated him.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Falling Into Death's Cold Embrace**_

_He gazed softly at the beautiful sight before him. Never before had the being before him appear otherworldly as this moment—sensually sprawled on top of the silky, white sheets of the bed with the moon blessing them with her radiance as it gave the being a soft ethereal glow. He was truly a timeless being of magnificence and beauty. Soft, succulent lips parted, letting out short, breathless pants as beautiful orbs of blue opened before quickly falling half mast, gaze hazed with pleasure._

_He closed his eyes as he listened to the sweet symphony of his name being called out so earnestly, desperate and wanton, as if he was the only one who could satisfy such need._

_He whispered the being's name, his lips already turning blue from the icy touch, slid sensually down the pale being's neck—nipping and biting, leaving trails of bruises down to smooth chest—and settling down on perked nipples, taking it between his teeth and softly rolled his tongue, earning him sweet music that came in the form of wanton moan that seemed to reverberate around the room._

"_Please—ah!" Kuroko gasped, his body trembling at the sweet caress of tanned hands, roaming all over his petite body. "P-Please…I-I want—aahh!" he cried out as the tanned male grasped hisssssssssssssssssasnkcna kjikxjjjukvkgvvus/jgsyh 80qoijgnjalmvfl fnaeognljet84uthjafkjdakjfjkabf…_|

Aomine repeatedly smacked his forehead on his keyboard. The desk shook with the force, dictionaries, thesauruses, and phrase books of different kinds that were scattered all over it jumped with the force of every slam.

Aomine breathed in deeply before raising his head and staring at the screen, face red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he had written. It was so embarrassing! And he was on his fourth chapter! Aomine ducked down on the desk, hands covering his head. He didn't know how much more of this he could take! He stood up from his chair and grabbed his laptop, gently tossing it on his bed before flopping down on the soft mattress himself.

"Shit." Aomine muttered to himself before letting out a frustrated groan. He could only take so much. He needed to fix his problem fast.

After the Winter Cup, he and Kuroko began to see each other again, catching up on their lost time. Both of them knew that their relationship could never be the way it used to be; they accepted that fact and began anew. While it was not the same, it was close. He was happy…

…for a while.

Aomine didn't know what happened, didn't know when it began, all he knew was that he wanted more. For a time, he was confused, extremely so. He didn't know what he was feeling, and it bothered him so much that he locked himself in his room for a week. Nothing could get him out, not even his childhood friend's yelling. After many concerned calls, one struck out. A few words from Kuroko and he finally got his answer.

_Holy shit, I'm in love with Tetsu!_

It was such an epiphany for Aomine that it left him staring blankly at his ceiling for half a day, the other half was spent on sulking when he realized that there was nothing he could do, at least, not yet. Not when they just started to mend their relationship.

Aomine felt ashamed at the first month after he realized his feelings. As if having plenty of wet dreams about Kuroko that left him jacking off in the bathroom for hours weren't enough, he started digging up some of his old pictures in Teiko, picking the ones where the two of them were there and started jacking off again. He felt extremely guilty for doing it, but he was a growing teenage boy with a hungry appetite for sex, it didn't help that he had an insatiable dick.

Aomine actually had to talk to Momoi about his problem, much to his embarrassment. It wasn't without rewards though. After waiting for her to stop laughing because it wasn't really funny, she introduced him something to vent his frustrations out without actually having to ejaculate all over Kuroko's pictures. And that was how he was introduced to the wonderful world of fanfiction, a place where he could unleash his imagination and unleash it he did.

Aomine started terribly, of course. He could barely string two words together to make a story, but sooner or later, he started getting the hang of it. He actually researched and bought books and dictionaries about words and metaphors just to get better and make things more interesting. Momoi could only shake his head and complain why he couldn't exert this much effort in school. He would ignore her rambling, of course. School was boring, after all.

All his hard work managed to pay off though, he was surprised by how many followed and favorite-d his stories. The next thing he knew was that he had already written more than fifty stories with many praises from other authors, something that motivated him to do more. He was so concentrated on creating a story that he actually forgot why he started doing it in the first place. It went like that for a while.

Three years later, they were in college and a lot of things changed except for one thing. Aomine was still in love with Kuroko, more so than before and lately, he couldn't seem to hold it back anymore. There must be something he could do. Aomine rolled over and stuffed his face on the mattress when a buzzing sound reached his ears. Lifting his head, he fished out his phone from his back pocket and turned so that he could lie down on his back.

As he stared at the caller id, he could only sigh. If one spoke of the devil, he would come, as they said, though in this case, it was an angel. Pressing the received button, he placed his phone by his ear.

"Sup, Tetsu." Aomine greeted, lying on his arm to cushion his head. "Huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows before glancing at the calendar at the far-side of the room. "Yeah, I guess I'm free then." He lied back down. "What time?" he paused. "Okay, okay…yeah. I got it. See you then, Tetsu." He hung up his phone, dropping it on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. _A meet up, huh…_

Aomine suddenly sprung up as if he was electrified. "This is it…" he whispered to himself, his words tinge excitement. This was his chance! He would confess. After all this years, he would confess! Aomine quickly took the laptop that lied forgotten near his feet. He navigated himself through the web, entering his username and password, before he delved deep within his imaginations.

* * *

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen. He would have to do something about this.

* * *

Aomine put his hands in his pockets as he glanced everywhere but at the person who was beside him. He could barely contain his nervousness as he walked side by side with the other male. He clenched his hands into fists as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine forced his head to face the other. "What is it, Tetsu?"

Kuroko blinked before letting out a small smile. "Thank you for accompanying me."

"Tsk, it's nothing." Aomine shrugged. "Why do you need my help anyway? You've bought plenty of basketball shoes on your own."

"I really want to try a different brand, so I want to know Aomine-kun's opinion. You're always better at choosing them." Kuroko simply replied before opening the door to the sports store and walking inside.

Aomine flushed in embarrassment at the compliment and followed the other male inside. Being in love sucks.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Aomine examined the shoe, testing its softness and durability. He nodded. "I think this is fine, this would last you more than a couple of years at best." He handed over the shoe to Kuroko, who took it with a nod. "So, are you going to buy it?" he raised a brow.

"Hmm…I'm not sure." Kuroko said with a faint frown. "I think I'll look around for more. I'm not comfortable with the design." He put the shoe back on the rack.

"Well, it _is_ neon blue…I was actually surprised that you even picked it up." Oh good, he noticed that. Aomine was worried he'd actually buy it.

Kuroko shrugged. "I thought I might try something new, but I guess I should just stick to my usual colors."

Aomine hummed in agreement. "Well, whatever. Take your time, not like I have some shit to do at home." He yawned as he leaned back on his elbows, taking the entire space of the sofa.

"Aomine-kun, please sit up properly. That sofa is for other customers too, you know." Kuroko said as he went his way to the other side of the racks, disappearing from Aomine's sight, said male was rolling his eyes at the other's words, but ended up doing what he was told.

After a while, Aomine grew bored. He stood up and decided to look for some merchandise for himself; maybe some knee straps or wristbands. Aomine looked at all the wristbands hanging on the racks, they all looked the same except for the brands, Aomine rolled his eyes. Looking at these, he was reminded of a certain light blue-haired male who always wore one in a game. This was oddly frustrating for him. He told himself that he would confess today, he didn't care for the place because he figured out he would just confess whenever he felt like it. It's not like he was in some fanfictions he had read, this was real life!

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine yelped, stumbling back as he was faced with the object of his affections. "What the hell, Tetsu?!"

Kuroko blinked. "You were spacing out."

"Whatever." Aomine clicked his tongue and glanced back at all the wristbands in display. There was one that caught his attention. It was black with a single blue stripe in the middle, the same shade of blue as the smaller male's hair. He turned his head to face the other male, ready to suggest the item, when he was faced with large, blue eyes staring straight at his.

His heart was beating hard against his chest and he counted with each beat. Their faces were so close, only a few inches separating them. He inhaled sharply as he felt the other's hot breath against his lips. With just one move, he could kiss him and _taste_ those sinful lips. Just. One. Move. He swallowed roughly, throat suddenly feeling dry. "Tetsu…" he breathed out.

A loud sound suddenly rang, snapping Aomine out of his daze as he stumbled away from the other in surprise. By the blank look the smaller male wore, Aomine was obviously the only one who felt awkward about what happened. He bet the Kuroko didn't notice anything weird at all.

Kuroko blinked. "Excuse me, Aomine-kun. I have to take this." He said as he fished out his phone from his pocket, moving away from the tanned male.

"Y-Yeah…sure…" Aomine stammered out, grumbling as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled a few steps away, completely flustered. He had never felt so thankful for his tanned skin, although it was not as dark as before, it still successfully hid the redness of his cheeks. He curled his hands into fists inside his pockets as he let out a frustrated groan. _Opportunity wasted_.

Aomine glanced at the teal-haired male talking to the phone. He was curious on who had called and maybe a little angry at them. Whoever had called had impeccable timing. If he ever found out who it was, he might give them a beating for ruining his chance.

Aomine straightened up as the other finished his phone call and approached him.

"Aomine-kun, it seems that I won't need to buy a pair of shoes, after all." Kuroko said.

"Huh?" Aomine furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Someone bought a pair of shoes which was on sale, so he bought two. He said he'll give me the other pair." Kuroko replied. "Although, I'll insist that I pay for it." He was uncomfortable that he would just receive a pair of basketball shoes for free.

The duo decided to leave the building; they had nothing to do anymore, after all. Right now, as they walked casually in the mall, Aomine was distracted. He really didn't care about the shoes, he was more curious on who bought it. "So, who bought it?" he asked, failing to hold back the question.

"A friend." Kuroko simply replied.

"I see…" Aomine silently cursed. Friend? Which friend?! He would figure it out later, right now he had something far more important to do. "Since we have nothing more to do, how about we just hang out?" he grinned, silently praying that the other would agree. He wouldn't let this day be wasted.

Kuroko, for a moment, looked a little bit surprised, and then he _smiled_. "Alright, Aomine-kun."

Aomine froze, grin still in place as reality slapped him in the face.

Again.

_Fuck…I am so in love with him._

* * *

The bookstore located at the mall was one of the largest, it was four stories high. Everyone treated it as a library; only, you can buy the books instead of renting them. The bookstore's collection was very extensive, ranging from pocket books to large, thick books that could weigh a few pounds. The books in the store were sorted in the genres using huge shelves. This place was where Kuroko usually went to enjoy his peace and quiet.

Well, usually…

"Tetsu, this is boring!" Aomine complained, groaning as his eyes scanned the books meticulously lined up on the shelves. Just because he wrote fanfiction, it didn't mean that he enjoyed reading books. Granted, there were ones that caught his eyes, but seeing those thick pages was a major turn off for him.

Kuroko ignored Aomine's incessant whining, he had become quite an expert of that due to Kise, and buried his nose in a certain psychological slash mystery book. It was so interesting that he couldn't remove his eyes from it. After a moment of internal struggle, he managed to pry his eyes off and face Aomine.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called out, distracting Aomine from a gravure magazine. Where he found that in the horror genre of the bookstore, he didn't want to know.

"Yeah, what is it, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, a little bit distracted.

"I'll just pay for this."

"Huh?" Aomine glanced up, seeing the book on Kuroko's hand, he nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll come with." He placed the magazine on the shelves, earning a frown from Kuroko. Kuroko sighed. Well, that magazine could be considered as a horror genre depending on who you asked, so he guessed that was fine.

Aomine followed Kuroko towards the register, lingering a few steps behind. So far, he was failing his mission. He was planning to confess, but clearly, someone out there hated him. Whenever he found the right time to say something, he would either be pushed or tripped, sometimes, Kuroko would even be distracted by dogs, which oh so conveniently appeared. It was like some outside force was warning him. It was actually creeping him out, but it wasn't like someone was doing it on purpose, that was ridiculous!

Aomine shook his head when something white caught his eye. He stared at the bookcase towering over him. It was full of books related to occult. He saw books about witches, spells, magic, and other things. The books looked old and were big, he felt a little sick at how thick they were. There must be thousands of pages! Aomine blinked as he focused on what caught his attention the most. It was a white piece of paper, completely out of place from the dark covers of the books.

Aomine glanced left and right to see if someone was there. He was alone, he could see from the corner of his eye that Kuroko was paying at the register. He focused on the paper again, for some reason, he felt drawn to it which was incredibly creepy since he was in the occult section. He was going to regret this, but…

Aomine reached for the paper, slipping it out from where it was stuck between two books. There was something written on it…

_Beware, beware, The All-Knowing King_

_His eyes are sharp, he sees everything_

_He sees the truth, he sees the lies_

_He sees those whose motive, he dislikes_

_The King whose love is very well unmatched_

_Everything he owns, you must never touch_

_For those of you who ignore his demand_

_He will kill you with a smile and a single command_

_Beware, beware, the King who knows all_

_Behind you, death would befall._

'_Tis only a warning, heed his words_

_Next time—_

"Huh?" Aomine scrunched up his face, turning the paper over and back. That was it? Next time, what? He stared at the paper wondering if he accidentally tore of a page of a book. The poem was kind of creepy, though, now that he thought about it. Aomine shuddered; the vibes he was getting was certainly not good. It didn't help that he got the paper in an occult section. He should put it back. He didn't really want to find out if it was cursed.

"AOMINE-KUN!"

"Tetsu?" Aomine quickly turned around to face Kuroko, shocked that he had yelled. The next thing he knew was a sharp pain and something heavy smacking down on his entire body.

_Well, if he dies, at least the last thing he heard and seen was the love of his life. Shit, he was this desperate already…_

He blacked out.

* * *

He stared at the screen, a soft glow illuminating his face.

He smirked.

* * *

When Aomine came to, he felt something soft pressing on his lips. He blearily opened his eyes and saw a light blue hair, the color of the sky. The weight on his lips pressed harder and suddenly, he realized what was happening. He responded to the kiss, moving his lips sensually with the other. He raised an arm and pulled the one on top of him close. When they separated, both were breathing heavily.

"Tetsu…?" he breathed out, staring up at the other male.

"Aomine-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked quietly, tears threatening to fall down from wide blue eyes. "I was so worried…" he buried his face against Aomine's neck.

"Tetsu…"

If only that really happened…

"Are you alright, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine blinked before glancing to his right to see Kuroko sitting down on a bed. "I'm fine, Tetsu. Don't worry so much." He let out a strained grin as he let himself be patched up by the nurse. They were inside the mall's infirmary; he was brought in immediately after he passed out. He was lucky he didn't get more than a few scratches. Apparently, he could've been killed!

"Are you _really_ sure you're alright, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, concern uncharacteristically written on his face.

Aomine was, of course, incredibly touched by this. It made the day slightly better. He let out a soft smile. "Yeah, really, I'm fine, Tetsu. Thanks for worrying." He ruffled Kuroko's hair earning him a small frown—pout.

"Aomine-san," The nurse interrupted. "Please be careful from now on. You don't know what kind of dangerous things that may accidentally happen. Tread carefully from now on, okay?" With a tilt of her head, the nurse let out a cheerful smile. "You're free to go." she gestured the door, before silently entering the infirmary's private room, door closing with a click.

Aomine watched the nurse disappear behind the door. Was it just him or was the nurse implying something when she 'advised' him? This really was a shitty day for him. First, there were the coincidental interruptions every time he wanted to confess his feelings, then, he almost got killed by books (this was why he didn't like reading. Writing was fine, reading wasn't. He's a complex guy, okay?!). To top that all off, there was the creepy nurse who's flat as a board! What's next? A demon who knows everything?!

Kuroko observed Aomine for a while, watching as different emotions flitted through the other's face. He knew that there was something bothering the other male and that he was trying to tell him, but they always seemed to be interrupted. Kuroko inwardly sighed. It seemed that he would have to take the lead and ask him.

"Aomine-kun, are you hungry?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine blinked. "Huh? Hmm…Now that you mentioned it, yeah, I'm kinda hungry. What time is it anyway?" he furrowed his brows as he looked for a clock.

"It's already 6 PM, Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered, a little bit amused.

"What?!" Aomine exclaimed, standing up from the bed. He already wasted this much time! "What are we waiting for? I'm starving dammit!" he took the other's wrist, squealing inside because of the contact, and dragged the smaller male out.

"Let's go to Maji, Aomine-kun."

* * *

He stood up, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. He really hoped that Aomine didn't have a problem. He remembered the time when the tanned male locked himself in his room for days without a word. He was like this before it happened. He really hoped that it wouldn't turn into that.

"Hmm?" Aomine raised a brow as he chewed on his Teriyaki burger. "What're you talkin' about, Tetsu?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Aomine paused, bringing the burger down on the table as he swallowed, sweat dripping down from his temples. Shit! Was he that obvious? He really didn't want him to find out before he could tell him. This was officially his worst day ever. But…this was his chance wasn't it? After how many years, he finally had a chance to tell him all his feelings. How he felt lucky to have met him, how he was hurt that he didn't stick by when he needed him the most, how he was sorry that he hurt him too, how he felt hollow when they both separated, how he was jealous of his new partner, how he was excited that he gave him a challenge, how he felt happy that they renewed their friendship, how shocked he was when he finally figured out his feelings, how extremely nervous he was to tell him all about it right now…How he loved him so much that he would be willing to do everything, _anything_ just to see him smile and laugh and _be happy_…

Even though the place wasn't suited for it, it didn't matter to Aomine. All that mattered right now was what he felt. For him, conveying his feelings to the other was much more important than the setting or atmosphere. He just wanted him to know… Aomine sighed. He couldn't believe that he could get this sappy about this. He felt like a teenage girl, but...clearly he was upsetting Kuroko with his behavior. He should have known that he would see through him.

"Hey, Tetsu…" Aomine started, inhaling deeply as he caught the other man's stare. That's right…the place and time didn't matter at all because just staring at his eyes erased everything around him and all that he could see was him and him only…because he was the only one who mattered to him. "Tetsu, I—"

"Akashi-kun."

"What?" Aomine was dumbfounded for a moment. What the hell did Akashi have to do with anything? Aomine blinked as he followed Kuroko's line of sight. He turned around and frowned. "Akashi?" he muttered in confusion and a little bit of surprise.

Just a few steps behin him, there was Akashi standing a little bit out of place at the fast food restaurant. He wore a red dress shirt tucked in his black slacks held with a black belt with a shiny, silver buckle. A black tie was pulled loosely to look less formal and a black coat draped casually on his shoulders. All in all, he looked like the successful business man that he was.

Akashi gazed at them. "Good evening, Daiki, Tetsuya." He greeted with a soft smile, nodding at both of them.

"What are you doing here, Akashi?" Aomine asked warily. As far as he knew, Akashi was too busy now that he earned his diploma earlier than anybody else and was now that current head of the Akashi Conglomerate. He rarely seen him since they last played basketball together. It was a month after their high school graduation, if he recalled correctly. Whenever he did see him, things were usually…_chaotic_ , for the lack of term.

Akashi merely glanced at Aomine before focusing his gaze on a certain teal-haired young man. "Tetsuya, I brought you something." He stated, bringing up a hand holding a carton bag with a brand name plastered all over it.

"Is that…?" Kuroko tilted his head, eyes widening for a brief moment.

"Yes, the shoes I was talking about." Akashi walked closer to the duo, passing by Aomine and standing by Kuroko's side.

Kuroko's eyes subtly lit up with excitement. "Can I see, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled softly as he playfully ruffled Kuroko's hair. "But, of course, Tetsuya."

"Stop that." Kuroko dared to slap Akashi's hand away, earning him another chuckle.

Aomine observed the two interact. So, he was the friend Kuroko was talking about earlier. Well, that was weird, why didn't Kuroko say so in the first place. He opened his mouth to join their conversation when he felt a chill course through his veins.

_Huh…What was this?_

Aomine stared at the two and suddenly felt out of place, like he didn't belong there. There was some sort of impenetrable bubble the two had exuded—a barrier of some sort. He sat there frozen as he felt himself go farther and farther away from the two. Cold sweat dripped from his temples as he swallowed, throat dry. He was unable to move or say something as he was left observing the two, noticing how _close_ they interacted; eyes secretly conversed as smiles were exchanged along with casual touches. He watched as he was left in the sidelines…and it went like that for the entire evening.

* * *

Aomine trudged up the hall towards his apartment door, hands in his pockets as his eyes focused more on the ground than anywhere else. This day was a complete bust. After Akashi arrived and had fully caught Kuroko's attention, he was practically ignored throughout the evening. He just decided to bid them farewell and leave, though he didn't know if they even noticed. He sighed dejectedly as he fished out his keys from his pocket and opened his apartment door.

Aomine blinked as he stepped foot inside. The whole apartment was completely dark. He didn't remember turning off all the lights. He flicked the light switch on, lighting the hallway. He moved towards the living room and found out that the lights were out too. He flicked the switch on again and turned around to approach the sofa and lie down.

"Hello, Daiki."

"Holy fucking _shit!_" Aomine stumbled back, landing on the floor as he breathed heavily. Aomine stared wide eyes at the redhead.

"What the fucking hell, Akashi!" he yelled after a moment, his voice cracking.

Akashi merely ignored the other as he continued to sit comfortable on the couch. Leaning slightly on the backrest, legs crossed over the other, he casually lifted a cup of tea towards his lips and took a small sip from it, as if he being here was the most natural thing in the world.

Akashi lowered the cup to the coffee table, placing it on the coaster. Where he even got that, Aomine didn't know. Silence reigned in the living room with Aomine still on the floor, stunned at Akashi's presence. And what the fuck, the said redhead was even eating cookies.

"Daiki," Akashi started, gently dabbing his handkerchief on his lips. "We need to talk about something important. Have a seat." He put the handkerchief inside the pocket of his vest before gesturing on the spot on the coach.

Aomine frowned as he stood up, walking towards the redhead. He stopped as he reached the coach. "Akashi, get out." He growled. "I don't know what you're planning, but I don't want you here. You're trespassing." He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He had never gotten along with Akashi, he never liked being ordered and being expected to follow it like an obedient dog.

Akashi closed his eyes as he sighed softly. Opening his eyes, he stared up at Aomine. "I think there has been some mistake, Daiki." He informed the other as he held up a hand, reaching for the other man. Akashi's eyes narrowed. "You don't order me around." He stated, grabbing the tanned male's shirt and dragging him down.

In a blink of an eye, Aomine found himself lying on his back on the couch, his wrists held together above his head, pressed deeply against the cushions by Akashi. Aomine gasped as he felt Akashi's knee smacking down on his chest and pressing down on it.

"Get off!" Aomine yelled, struggling against the redhead's strong hold. He felt those heterochromatic eyes bore down on him, as if his soul was being judged. It left him feeling exposed.

Akashi calmly watch the other struggle against him in futile and merely pressed his knees harder. If he wasn't who he was, he would have rolled his eyes already. Bringing his other hand up, he brought it down, harshly smacking the struggling male beneath him to silence him.

It was effective.

Aomine immediately froze, head still snapped to the side. The sudden attack stunned him. Akashi was never a fan of violence, or at least, he never went that far before.

"Daiki," Akashi softly called out, as he lowered his hand gently on the spot where he slapped Aomine. He smiled as he soothingly caressed his cheek. "I do not want to hurt you, Daiki, but at times, I have no choice." He smiled, stopping all movements before he suddenly gripped Aomine's jaw tightly—fingers digging in his skin—and turned his head to face him. "Never forget your place." He ordered, eyes widening.

Aomine winced as he was forced to stare up at the redhead. His eyes clashed onto heterochromatic ones and he could feel his heart pound hard against his chest. Hearing the other's words, he shakily nodded. He had forgotten how terrifying Akashi could be.

Aomine let out a sound akin to a whimper as the redhead closed down on him, head lowering. He closed his eyes. Akashi placed a soft kiss on the tanned male's forehead, feeling said man tremble.

"That's a good boy, Daiki." Akashi whispered, breath ghosting over his forehead. "Now, let's move on to what I came here in the first place." He sat down on Aomine's stomach—straddling him, never loosening his grip on the other's wrists, but had resumed caressing Aomine's face. "I heard that you have your heart beating for a certain someone. You must be completely serious about him if you haven't made any reckless move despite your…_desires._"

Aomine breathed deeply as he closed off all emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about, Akashi…" he pressed his lips together in a useless attempt to look convincing.

"No?" Akashi asked mockingly, tilting his head. "Are you saying that I'm wrong?"

Aomine averted his gaze from Akashi and opted to stare at the backrest.

"I must say, I never thought that you would be one who would spend so much time and effort to write _stories_." Akashi practically hissed.

Aomine's eyes widened.

"Surprise? Do you honestly think that I will not know all about it? For you to write those words, form those sentences…how disgustingly perverted."

"So what?!" Aomine snapped, glaring at the backrest. "It has nothing to do with you anyway! I put in a lot of hard work on those and I won't have you bashing it! So, I love Tetsu, I fantasize about him, so what? Why do you even care?!" He growled out, ready to say more until he realized what he had just done. It was suddenly quiet, _too_ quiet.

Aomine cautiously turned his head to eye the other. He expected Akashi's wrath to rain down on him, but when he saw the redhead's expression, he didn't know whether or not he should be afraid or terrified. Akashi was simply smiling down on him.

"I never said anything about Tetsuya." Aomine felt his blood run cold at the coolness of Akashi's voice.

"Akashi, look, I—" Aomine tried to explain but was silenced by a finger placed against his lips.

"It's alright, Daiki. It can't be helped, Tetsuya is very wonderful after all." Akashi removed his finger only to cup Aomine's cheek, thumb softly grazing his lips. "It must be hard on you too, Tetsuya is your best friend and you must be afraid that your feelings for him will ruin everything. You were about to confess earlier, correct?"

Aomine gaped, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to say something, deny everything.

"It's alright, that was incredibly brave of you, but you have forgotten something, Daiki." Akashi narrowed his eyes, before he leaned down, his lips ghosting over the other's ear. "Tetsuya's mine." He declared quietly, yet the words were loud enough to break Aomine's world.

Aomine just realized what had happened the entire day. He thought the world hated him as it sabotaged all his approach, but no…it was Akashi. But, of course! It was always Akashi! He should have known in the first place. How idiotic could he get?!

With a new found strength, he pushed Akashi off him, freeing himself from the tyrant's hold. Akashi landed on the wooden floor, not even remotely ruffled as he elegantly stood up. Aomine immediately followed the other's actions and removed himself from the couch and faced Akashi.

"It's you, isn't it? You were the one who caused all those incidents. You almost had me killed! " Aomine accused the other, baring his teeth like a wild animal. He almost died! The All-Knowing King….the nurse… the warning…It was all orchestrated by Akashi. He'd known the guy for years, how could he have missed that.

Akashi said nothing, admitting to the other's claim with an impassive face.

"Listen, Akashi." Aomine glared at the redhead. "What you did is just fucking wrong! To think you would go that far, what is wrong with you? You can't just act as if everyone's life is yours to control. You can't own a person, and you most definitely do not own Tetsu. He's his own person, stop treating as if everyone is yours! Tetsu can love whoever he wants. You don't know what he feels—"

"Ah, but I do, Daiki." Akashi interjected, a wide smirk on his face. "I do know how he feels. Do you know why that is, Daiki?" Akashi paused staring straight at Aomine's eyes, making sure that the other would receive his message well. "Tetsuya's already my lover."

Aomine blinked. "What?" he blurted out in disbelief. "Yeah right, Akashi. If you're together with Tetsu, I would've known, he's…" he trailed off, noticing Akashi's look. "If this is a joke, Akashi, it's not funny. It's definitely not funny at all." He let out a strained chuckle before it faded. "I know that we don't get along very well, Akashi, but don't make jokes like this." He ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"I'm not. "Akashi stated. "You know me, Daiki. I don't make jokes."

Aomine shakily breathed out, all energy drained out him, leaving him feeling weak and defeated. A part of him knew that Kuroko and Akashi might be involved somehow, he had a hunch when he saw the two back at Maji, but to hear Akashi say it… Aomine lowered his head. He may be an idiot, but he was not stupid. He knew how powerful the redhead was. He even saw how he grew to be powerful. Right now, he truly had no chance against him.

Akashi's smile widened at Aomine's look, defeat definitely looked best on him. "You understand now, right, Daiki?" he stepped closer to the other male. "You never had a chance."

Aomine curled his hands into fists as he gritted his teeth.

"Now that I've informed you almost everything, I only have one last thing to say." Akashi smirked, eyes darkening as he grabbed the unsuspecting male, lifted him up, and slammed him on the coffee table, breaking it.

"Ah—!" Aomine screamed, feeling some shards of glass pierce through his back. A hand clutched his throat to cut off his breathing and stop his screams. He tried to pull Akashi's hands off his neck to no avail.

"I will only say this once, Daiki." Akashi coldly whispered, eyes boring down on the horrified and pained male. "Give up on, Tetsuya. Give up and move on, for in the end, you will only be hurt, more than you are right now. Go focus on other things and take that offer."

"H-How—" Aomine managed to choke out, gasping desperately for air.

Akashi smirked. "I am absolute." He let go of Aomine and stood up, staring down at the other, cold and merciless. "I will forgive your insolence for now, but make sure it does not happen again."

With that, Akashi left, parting with a look and a soft, almost gentle, "Take the offer, Daiki."

Aomine lied down, body feeling numb to the pain as he closed his eyes and laughed.

_Love is cruel._

* * *

Kuroko frowned as he realized that he never found out what Aomine wanted to say. It had been a few days since then and he was getting worried. He had tried to call the other, but he wasn't able to get through. Should he go to the tanned male's apartment?

Kuroko pressed his lips into a line as he paced around the leaving room. He sighed, sitting on the sofa. He was deep in his thoughts when the loud ring of his phone resounded. He took it out of his pocket and, seeing the caller id, quickly answered it.

"Aomine-kun, good morning." Kuroko greeted in his usual tone tinged with relief and happiness.

"_Hey, Tetsu…"_ Aomine greeted back quietly. From the tone, Kuroko immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Is there a problem, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's eyes narrowed with concern.

"_Nothing really, I just want to tell you something."_ Aomine replied.

"What is it?"

"_You know that my father's in the military, right?"_

"Yes, I've met him before. He's in the Air Self-Defense Force, right? Why? Is he alright, Aomine-kun?"

"_He's fine. It's just that, he's been pestering me to follow his footsteps just like he did with Granpa for weeks now. I thought about it and…I accepted."_

"What?" Kuroko stood up.

"_I'm going to join the JSDF, Tetsu." _Aomine said quietly. _"I'm already being called in for training."_

"I see…" Kuroko was surprised to say the least. "Is that what you wanted to tell me three days ago?"

"_Huh? Y-Yeah…"_ Aomine replied, biting his lips as he stared at floor.

There was silence as for a moment neither knew what to say. Kuroko stared absentmindedly at the picture of them from the time of Teiko placed on top of the fireplace. They were really grownups now, huh…Making big decisions and everything.

"Aomine-kun, I understand. If that is something you truly wanted to do, then I will support you. Have you handled your papers yet? When will you leave? I want to see you off."

With every word that came out of Kuroko's mouth, Aomine felt a stab of guilt and regret. _"I already handled everything, Tetsu…It's all taken care of."_ Aomine let out a pained grin as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. _"The thing is, Tetsu…I, uhh…I'm already at the airport, my flight will leave in twenty minutes."_

There was silence.

Aomine sighed. _"I'm leaving Tetsu…I called to say goodbye."_

"…What do you mean you're leaving?" Kuroko questioned. "Why did you just call now? Aomine-ku—"

"_I have to go now. I don't know when I'll return. I already told the others about it. I'm sorry, Tetsu. Goodbye."_ Aomine urgently said through the phone before quickly hanging up and shutting it down.

"Wait—Aomine-kun?!" Kuroko called out, but ended up hearing the dial tone.

Kuroko stared at the phone, unsure on what to feel right now. He sat down on the sofa again, a little bit stunned, a little bit confused.

"Tetsuya, is there something wrong?"

Kuroko turned around, standing up, to see his lover leaning on the door frame leading towards the hall. "Akashi-kun…good morning."

Akashi smiled as he straightened up and approached his lover. "Good morning, Tetsuya." He softly greeted back, giving the other a soft kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's hips. "Now will you answer my question? You look bothered, tell me."

Kuroko leaned into Akashi's embrace, hugging him back. "It's just that…Aomine-kun called. He just left to join the forces. It happened rather fast."

"Really now…" Akashi hummed, placing his chin on top of his lover's head.

Kuroko tilted his head up. "You don't sound surprise, Akashi-kun." He stated, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Aomine-kun said he had told everyone. How long have you known about it?"

"I've known since the beginning." Akashi simply replied, not even thinking of hiding the fact. He didn't need to hide it at all.

"What?" Kuroko asked, brows furrowing as he took a step back, hands placed flat on Akashi's chest. "And you didn't tell me?"

Knowing that his lover was currently upset, Akashi quickly pulled him back in his arms to comfort him. "Daiki said that he wanted to tell you on his own. I merely acquiesced with his request." He whispered softly.

Kuroko grabbed the redhead's shirt and buried his face in it, sighing as his lover rubbed circles on his back. "But, why didn't he tell me first? I'm his best friend. I'd like to think that he can freely tell me anything."

"It's precisely because you're his best friend that he couldn't tell you right away." Akashi said, a soft smile on his face. "Daiki is quite predictable, but at times, no one but him knows what's going on his head. He's not sure how to tell you that he's leaving and, unlike in high school, it's in a classifed place for an indefinite amount of time."

"That's true…" Kuroko let out a soft, almost sad, smile. "I guess, I'm just upset that I didn't get to see him off. I'm going to miss him." It was true, he would. He would truly miss Aomine so much, but he trusted the tanned male to know what he was doing. Aomine was going to be alright.

"It's going to be fine, Tetsuya." Akashi tightened his hold, startling the teal-haired male.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko's lips twitched as he tried to maintain an impassive face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." came Akashi's response.

"Are you…" Kuroko stared up at the redhead with amused eyes. "…jealous?" he noted the way Akashi stiffened at the word.

Akashi averted his gaze towards the sofa. "Nonsense, Tetsuya."

Kuroko let out a chuckle at how cute his lover was at times. He could see the faint redness of Akashi's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him down, lips pressing against his lover's in a chaste kiss. "I love Aomine-kun, he's my best friend." He stated as they parted, amused at the frown the redhead was wearing. "My love for Akashi-kun is different." Kuroko pressed himself closer, one of his hands glided down the redhead's shoulder, slipping between and placing itself on the redhead's back, earning him a raised brow. "I love Akashi-kun in a significant way. You're my _inamorato_."

Akashi closed his eyes and chuckled at his lover's use of foreign words. He must definitely be enjoying all the books he gave. "Tetsuya," he opened his eyes, amusement clearly shone. "Did you just pinch my butt?" he raised a brow.

"No." Kuroko answered in his usual way, voice flat and an expressionless face, his eyes told a different story though.

"My, Tetsuya…" Akashi smirked down on him. "Are you seducing me?" he lowered his hand from the small of Kuroko's back to his butt, giving it a squeeze.

Kuroko merely leaned his head back, exposing his neck, eyes half-lidded. "What do you think, Akashi-kun?" he whispered with a smirk of his own.

"I think…No…I know…" Akashi whispered as he leaned down, holding his lover tight against him. "You're not as innocent as you look." He pushed the teal-head down on the sofa, heterochromatic eyes staring down at blue.

"That's because you corrupt me, Akashi-kun. " Kuroko whispered, his lips lingering near Akashi's, close, but not close enough to touch, just to _tease_.

Akashi stared down at Kuroko, face impassive before softening as he smiled. "I love you so much." he pressed his lips down, initiating a kiss not a battle of dominance, but a dance of passion. All that mattered right now as each other.

Akashi smirked as he left butterfly kisses down his lover's neck. Yes…All that mattered now was each other…and definitely not Aomine. Soon, he would be nothing more but a memory.

Everything was under his control.

_Everything._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys...this is TheOneAndOnlyMe and I have a very important announcement to make._

_Yeah, I'm really grateful for all your support with my stories and everything but...Something came up._

_It's hard to explain, very hard...but after a lot of thinking..._

_I've decided to delete my account and all of its stories._

_Thank you..._

_...and I'm sorry._

_Goodbye._

* * *

Akashi stared at the screen and let out a wide smirk. He closed his laptop,eliminating the only light source in the room, and approached the bed. He watched his lover's sleeping face as the moon's light shone gracefully, illuminating his pale skin. He looked beautiful and he belonged to him.

Heterochromatic eyes shone in the dark.

Tomorrow's another day.

* * *

_Sadihime here~~ So? What did you guys think?_

_I absolutely loved writing Aomine and Akashi's scene the most! Akashi was totally insane! Everyone knew that, this wasn't the first time Aomine faced him like this, but it's definitely the last...maybe. Also, Aomine is unexpectedly good at writing!_

_I apologize for the lack of AkaKuro, but I want to focus more on Aomine and Akashi, they're the ones in love with Kuroko. Kuroko remained clueless to the two's fight and that Akashi is out removing all his competition. I may write a sequel...maybe...just maybe...don't get your hopes up!_

_Please tell me what you think and review~~!_

_Also, the next chapter will be written by...Well, it's a secret~~xDDD_


	15. Chapter 12: Wild Beasts Should be Tamed

**Happy AkaKuro Week!**

**Here's the latest chapter -featuring Hayama Kotaro- for this collaboration~ Brought to us by none other than _Agapanto Blu^^_**

* * *

_**WILD BEASTS SHOULD BE TAMED**_

Against the common belief, Akashi didn't dislike dogs; in fact he was quite fond of Tetsuya Nigou, his lover's pet. He simply disliked _*disobedient*_ dogs.  
That was why, at midnight of a cold February Tuesday, while sitting in his bed browsing the archive of an apparently innocuous fan-fictions site – which truly was the Hell door, full of depravity and horrors that only the most perverted mind could come up with, and most of all filled with unthinkable ships that would never ever come true -, one Seijuro opened up in a dark threatening grin while seeing a new story under the name of "Disobedient" and with one 'Kuroko Tetsuya' within the tags. Goes unsaid that the pitchy black aura surrounding the red-head came mostly from the fact that his name was nowhere to be found in the characters of the story.  
Already irritated, he read the plotline.

_*-Kuroko Tetsuya knew he shouldn't have walked alone within the wood that late at night. He realized it while stepping on the tail of a wild beast, awakening him and finally meeting his lustful eyes. He was going to be swallowed all. [Warning: Erotic content – Yaoi Smut – Red Riding Hood AU! – PWP] [SurpriseCharacter X Kuroko]*_

_*And who may this 'Surprise Character' be?*_, Akashi thought with a mad smile but at the same time grinning his teeth. His hand, almost on its own, clicked on the 'open' button and threw him into the umpteenth nightmare of someone shipping his lover with some damn pervert.

While waiting for the page to load, Seijuro's mind caressed absently the idea of what would his lover say if he were there, with him. It wasn't really hard to guess, honestly: Kuroko would probably impassively blink and tell him to simply stop checking on that kind of website.

_'You shouldn't care about what people makes me do within their stories.'_ he would tell him, as always, _'Isn't what I do in real life more important?'_ And then he would kiss him. _'Why caring about an imaginary me kissing some stranger when you have the real thing wrapped around your finger?' _And he would comply him, turn the pc off and begin deepening the contact forgetting his revenge proposition. Later on, he would definitely curse for being, despite the usual line Tetsuya pays him off with, the one really wrapped around his lover's finger.

Akashi shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts about how Tetsuya was able to make him dance without even snapping his fingers, and focused instead on the text before his already sleepy eyes.

At the beginning, it was nothing particular. Kuroko, dressed as red riding wood, got lost in the wood late at night – Why should Tetsuya do something that foolish when I gave him my chauffeur's number for emergency cases? – and was wandering, scared, on a path he couldn't recognize. The descriptions were kind of elementary, childish almost, and the only worth a glance were the ones about how the red dress was caressing Kuroko's tight or how the shrubs were scratching his 'pale delicious legs'.

_'Like you ever tasted them'. _Akashi thought angrily, but kept on with reading. It asked for just a few lines more before the author/authoress got straight to the point.

**Kuroko stumbled and he fell forward. He wined when his thin body impacted with the hard cold ground and it took him a bit to trembling turn to see what he had walked in.**

**His blue eyes widened.**

**"Why, why, why…" The wolf laughed lifting his tail from the ground to bring it to his nose and smell the scent of the boy who just stepped on it, "Who's the lost lamb?" Kuroko turned but just sat on the ground with his arms supporting him from behind. He stared at the beast, scared.**

**"Who…Who are you?" he asked, his voice trembling.**

**The wolf grinned and got out of the shadows. The pale moon enlightened the light orange fur on his ears and made his green eyes shine dangerously.**  
**"You don't know?" he retorted letting the light flash on his fangs, "I'm the mister of this wood…" He suddenly grabbed Kuroko for his arms and lifted his frame from the ground, as it weighted nothing. Bringing him closer to his face, he placed his mouth near the boy's ear and finished: "…and of everything that enters it."**

**Kuroko trembled instinctively, but the wolf's animal instinct told the beast it was not completely for fear.**

**"I…I didn't know…" the boy tried to say but the animal's laughter cut him off.**

**"Well, little lamb," he said, "since you've been this disobedient, you should have expected something bad do happen to you. Were you perhaps looking for it on purpose?"**

**Kuroko's eyes narrowed again, but his mouth answered on its own.**

**"… Maybe…" it said.**

Akashi immediately closed the computer while a growl grew in his throat. How dared whoever-they-were to made his lover became such a…danger-addicted stupid s***?! That was nowhere even near Tetsuya's real self!

The red-head took some time to breath deeply and then, promising himself he would read only the necessary to track the pervert down, filling his head with images of skinning that person alive, he opened up again the pc to resume his work.

**"A-ah…! M-mister…wolf!... P…! P-ple-ah! … Please!"**

**The beast laughed again at Kuroko's m*** but didn't listen to his pleas. Instead, he concentrated on the sensation of the boy's a** around his index and middle right fingers.**

**"Three should be enough…" he decided adding one more and eliciting a scream of pleasure out of the boy, who…**

Wait.

Akashi blinked a couple of times. Then again. And again. The words were still there. He went back to check some parts before.

_… light orange fur… green eyes… fangs… animal instinct… 'Three should be enough'…_

He looked at the nickname: _**StrikeWhileTheIronIsHot7**_.

Akashi's aura darkened even more.

_'Is it so, hmm?'_ he thought, smirking mischievously.  
It seemed like he wouldn't need to go that far to teach that little pervert his lesson.

* * *

Seijuro walked calmly within the canteen despite Reo's endless blubbering.

"Seriously, Sei-chan, what's gotten into you?" the shooter asked, eyeing his captain worriedly from his left while Nebuya on the other side nodded, "You've never eaten here!"

"Yeah, definitely not like you to mix with common peasan-…" Nebuya caught up his slip just on time, "I mean, you always eat in the library or in the courtyard, don't you?"

Akashi simply smiled a bit, but the aura around him was still dangerous.

"I feel like changing, today." he answered simply and right then his eyes spotted the orange-stain he was looking for.  
While approaching one unaware Kotarou, both Seijuro and Reo noticed he was frantically writing something in his block-notes. From the way his eyes were sparkling and his tongue fell from the corner of his mouth, Akashi knew what he was writing and Mibuchi guessed something was definitely not right. Before the older one could get a grasp of what it effectively was, the red-head was already sitting in front of his teammate.

"Good morning, Kotarou." he said with a smile, resting his cheek on his fist, "What are you doing, fired up like this?"

'_As if you didn't know everything! What's with you, Sei-chan?!'_Reo wondered worriedly, with not even the courage to sit at the table.  
Right when Nebuya was trying to sneak off with the excuse of going to grab his lunch, Hayama answered.

"An HayaKuro fan-fic!" he said, excited, without lifting his eyes from the lines he had just wrote nor stopping writing others.

_'WHAT?!' _Both Reo and Nebuya froze and turned shocked toward their classmate but he was too caught up in his job to realize it.

"Is that so?" Akashi answered, still calmly, "Can I give it a look?"

"Oh, sure!" Hayama immediately raised his head, his eyes shining brightly with pride while handing his captain his masterpiece for him to read it, "It is an erotic story!"

_'And you say it straight to his face?!'_, Reo almost screamed in his mind, his hands on both of his cheek for the shock. Then it hit him. '_He doesn't know!' _He realized terrified, _'He doesn't know Kuroko-chan is Sei-chan's boyfriend!'_

A bit more scared ever second passing, Mibuchi eyed his red-head teammate but Seijuro was reading the paper Hayama just handed him and didn't give him a glance. He had still his head laid on his fist and the black-haired guy wondered if he was doing so in order not to kill Kotaro on the spot.  
The same Kotaro who was tailing happily while digging his own grave without noticing: "I'm going to make it a three-chapter long! Within the third chapter I'll make Kuroko being a bit more daring and in the end he'll give the wolf a blow-job!"

_ 'Oh my, stop before it's too late!_'

"I mean, I know it may seem too little after all the wolf does to him"

_'Quit it! Shut that damn trap of yours, Kotaro!' _

"but the fact that he'll be the one taking the initiative should be enough to even things."

_'Sei's gonna even things with you by sheading your blood, idiot!_' "What do you think, Akashi?"

Reo face-palmed, sinking in despair, and he was already waiting for the hell to break out when suddenly…

"I think I can give you a suggestion for improving your work."

_'Uh?!'_

Reo turned to Akashi without caring about being noticed but the red-head was getting up from his sit with Kotaro's expectant eyes on him.  
"Really?!" the blond asked.

Akashi nodded and then bent his head to a side while keeping on smiling.

"What about talking out in the courtyard?" he asked, "It is far quieter there."

_'Don't go!'_ Reo's mind screamed, but Kotaro's animal instinct probably applied only for basketball because the boy naively jumped up and trailed after the red-head out of the secure full-of-witnesses canteen.

Reo and Nebuya watched silently their friend waling on his legs to his gallows.

"Is he stupid or what?" murmured Eikichi to Mibuchi, without taking his eyes off the door.

"He was probably stupid," this one answered, deadly serious, "but now he's definitely dead."

* * *

Kuroko was panting, almost dead, on the floor of Seirin's gym when Kagami came to him shouting that 'the demon' just sent him a text because the phantom hadn't answered him yet. _He's threatening me!_, went unsaid but the teal-haired boy realized it on his own and sighed deeply before forcing his pleading body to get up and bring him to the changing room.

His cell-phone buzzed again when he entered the door and he felt a little flash of amusement in his chest when he noticed the whole rest of the team had moved to the other side of the room and was eyeing suspiciously his sport-bag. Being in a relationship with a demoniac control-freak was so funny, most of the time…

He took the mobile out of a pocket and opened it with a bit of a bad feeling. It was out-of-character for Akashi to call him while he was at practice and the fact that the red-head resolved to call Kagami too was even more confusing.

_'Did something bad happen?'_ he wondered but then he shook his head. Something bad happening to one Akashi Seijuro was far less believable that he himself being taller than Murasakibara.

His bad feeling increased, but in another direction, when he saw the first e-mail subject: *FF*.

He sighed, depressed, and closed the phone without checking the texts.

Seijuro got almost addicted to a fan-fictions website since the very day he found his first AkaKuro story. Nothing wrong with it, Kuroko liked them and got fun reading some with his boyfriend – the M rated, in particular, always gave their intimate life some good tips – but the tragedy began when the red-head found out the other ships. He simply couldn't allow any of them to exist and devoted himself almost completely to wiping them out of the whole net. He was getting amazing results, truth to be told, but the number of victims increasing was starting to bother Kuroko. He was going to have nobody left to play basketball with, if his boyfriend kept on with his jealous witch-hunting.

That was why he threw himself in a shower and decided he would read the texts once at home, where he would be free to bang his head onto something hard to try to erase from his mind the umpteenth nonsense of his lover.  
The Seirin guys kept on watching carefully the buzzing phantom's mobile.

Tetsuya read the messages from his boyfriend thrice before deciding that throwing his phone to the other side of his bedroom was the best course of action instead of breaking up on the spot with his lover.

He pulled up his futon blanket and hid his head under his pillow.  
He was just *so done* with Seijuro's crap, sometimes.

_**From:** Sei-kun_  
_**Subject:** FF_  
_**Text:** I took care of the bad wolf, my beloved Red Riding Hood, so you can make sweet dreams without a care, this night. Your hunter will make good guard of his love._  
_P.S. I'll have to look for a new Small Forward, it seems._

_**From:** Sei-kun_  
_**Subject:** But…_  
_**Text:** I'm currently facing a critical doubt, whether you'll be cuter with the red hood or with animal ears. Which one would you prefer for when I'll come over, this weekend?_

_**From:** Sei-kun_  
_**Subject:** Answer. Me. Now._  
_**Text:** It's not like you have a say in this. I'll be coming over all the same, we both know you won't have the heart to keep me out of your house._

_**From:** Sei-kun_  
_**Subject:** And_  
_**Text:** I'm bringing both the red hood and the wolf ears. I'm not going to listen to any complaints._

_**From:** Sei-kun_  
_**Subject:** Almost forgetting…_  
_**Text:** Love you, babe.*_

_**To:** Sei-kun_  
_**Subject:** No words._  
_**Text:** First, you're paranoid. Second, let the poor soul go, alive. Third, I won't wear any of those things you bought and even less we'll have sex dressed like that. You can come over, though. My parents will be out of city. Love you too, unfortunately.*_

While pressing the 'Send' button Kuroko just felt he was so damn done with *his own* crap and messed up love too. Well, but he was happy like that so…who cared?

His eyes wandered over a red hood his grandmother sent to him two years before, thinking he would be happy to dress like that for Halloween.  
*Wild beasts should be tamed, shouldn't them?*, he thought, mentally smirking, while going back again to his futon to sleep. For real.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Thousand Paper Cranes

**Here's the latest chapter brought to you by _'kh07gl'_ and featuring 'Tsugawa Tomoki'**

**Warning: Female Kuroko. If you don't like it then please skip this chapter. Also OOC Akashi in the beginning (don't worry it won't last for long)**

* * *

**A Thousand Paper Cranes**

Late one night, in a quiet neighbourhood in Tokyo, a dim light was coming out from one of the houses. A boy was in that room, using his shaky fingers to make something out of the paper on his lap.

All around the boy were colourful origami cranes. They were carefully crafted and there was so many that his room resembled a rainbow.

Finally he let out a gasp and dropped the 1000th paper crane onto his lap.

"It's done...after 3 days of making these...I'm done!" He exclaimed loudly. Then he pressed his hands together. "I wish for Kuroko Tetsuya to turn into a girl! Please please please turn him into a busty, slender and hot as hell girl!" He chanted.

A gust of wind flew by and he knew that his wish must have been granted.

The pathetic boy began to cry. "Yes! Now I can make all of my fantasies true! Just wait for me...my love." He exclaimed before falling asleep amongst the paper cranes.

What a stupid boy, little did he know that this innocent wish of his will soon have him meeting the devil.

* * *

Akashi rose from his sleep that morning contentedly.

It was finally the weekend and his lovely boyfriend will be staying at his house in Kyoto till Sunday evening. Last night, he had a wonderful time with his beloved doing all the M rated things.

Ah, Akashi was just so happy! His Tetsuya will be by his side for more than 24 hours and away from all the filthy perverts in Tokyo.

Without opening his eyes, he tightened his hold on the body his arms were wrapped around and pulled him closer to him.

He was in for a shock though, because for some reason, the body he was holding was much too petite to be Tetsuya's and he could feel something soft pressing into his chest...something really big, warm and soft...

Akashi's eyes opened in a flash and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a sleeping girl with long blue hair and huge boobs. Oh, and she was also naked.

After a moment of absolute silence, Akashi uncharacteristically began to scream.

* * *

Kuroko awoke from his slumber alarmed. He could hear someone screaming horribly near him.

He quickly sat up and stared at the screaming red head next to him. "Sei-Kun, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Kuroko also then noticed his chest was feeling heavier than usual but he ignored it and focused all his attention on his terrified boyfriend.

Akashi's face was beet red. "T-Tetsuya is that y-you?" He asked shakily.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "Of course it's me Sei-Kun. Who else would it be?" He asked with confusion. He vaguely noticed that his voice sounded a little strange. Huh, maybe he's not feeling well?

Akashi gulped. "Look at your chest." He said simply.

Kuroko raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked down to see his flat chest. Only, it wasn't so flat anymore, instead there were two big pieces of fat staring back at him.

Thus, Kuroko also screamed.

* * *

When Kuroko finally got back to his(?) senses (which was a good 5 minutes later), he(?) noticed that his(?) boyfriend was staring at his exposed skin intensely.

Kuroko blushed and quickly covered his(?! Wait this is too confusing, we'll use 'her' from now) chest. "S-Sei-Kun! Stop staring at them!" 'She' said nervously.

Akashi simply kept staring. "Tetsuya...if you've really turned into a girl...then you must have the reproduction system of a female too." He said thoughtfully.

Kuroko's eyes widened. She looked under the blanket and blushed. She looked at Akashi and slowly nodded.

Akashi smirked and got closer to his 'girlfriend'. "Then that means...if we do the things we did last night now...there's a chance you'll get pregnant right?"

Kuroko's face now resembled Akashi's hair. "Wh-wh-what are you insinuating?!" She stuttered.

Akashi buried his face in Kuroko's neck and inhaled her scent, which was the same as when he was a she. "Haven't you ever wondered how our child would look like? I would like to check to know." He whispered into her ear as his hand went under the blanket.

Kuroko gasped then moaned. "Ngh...no Sei...stop...ahh!" She huffed out as Akashi did 'things' to her new body.

Akashi chuckled into her neck. "Hey Tetsuya, I think your female body thinks you're a virgin. Got to rectify that don't we~?" he said with a grin.

Kuroko shook her head furiously. "No please! Please stop Sei!" She cried out as she pushed Akashi away who in turn, stared at her in shock.

He froze when tears appeared in Kuroko's eyes and she started sobbing while clutching the blankets around her.

Akashi immediately felt pain and guilt at seeing his beloved cry. "I-I'm sorry Tetsuya...I was inconsiderate. I'm sure you are pretty shocked by all of this and I just went ahead and did something horrible. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" He said gently as he hugged Kuroko and rubbed circles on her back.

Kuroko's sobs began to subside slowly after that and she nodded. "I don't want to be a girl," she sniffed. "I want to go back to being my normal self. It's really weird, suddenly being a girl." She said softly as Akashi wiped a few remaining tears.

Akashi cupped her face and nodded. "We will turn you back to normal. Now we will find the person who did this to you and make them pay." He said darkly, making Kuroko gulp.

Kuroko sighed. "But how will we find out?" She asked as she looked at Akashi questionably.

Akashi simply smirked and twirled a scissor around his finger. No one knows where that came from.

"Who do you think I am, my dearest?"

* * *

Akashi knew where to start. The place where all Kuroko admirers (aka perverts) take out their frustrations and desires: Fanfiction.

As soon as he logged into his account (he used it so he can anonymously threaten people who were after Kuroko), he immediately used the search engine and typed in 'Female Kuroko'.

There was only one result. Akashi smirked.

"So the only 'Fem!Kuroko' story is called 'Eternally With My Love' by 'theawesomedefender'" read Kuroko as she leaned into the chair. Akashi smirked when he felt her chest against his head.

Akashi hummed. "Let's read it. We may be able to figure out who it is from reading it." He said.

Kuroko nodded and the two began reading the story.

_'She was beautiful. That was the first thought I had when I noticed her. She wore an expressionless face, but I knew there was more to her than meets the eye. Her eyes speak for her, and if I could I would stare into those bottomless blue orbs forever, but she gets embarrassed when I stare at her too much. Just like now._

_"Tsugawa-kun, stop staring at me like that." She said in her melodious voice._

_I laughed at her expression. Most people won't be able to see the minute changes in her expression but I could read her as though she was an open book. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, Tetsu-chan. And call me by my first name, we are going to get married someday after all." I whispered into her ear._

_My beloved's face simply darkened but there was an obvious smile on her face. "Hai...Tomoki-kun." She said before leaning towards me for-'_

"S-Sei-kun, I think that's enough reading." Kuroko said as she noticed how Akashi's knuckles had turned white from clutching the mouse too hard.

Akashi nodded and released the mouse. "This was a terrible story but at least we know the name of the pathetic being who wrote this crap. Tsugawa Tomoki..." He said before trying to remember who the hell that was. 'He must be so insignificant and unworthy that I even forgot his wretched name.' Akashi thought furiously.

Kuroko gasped. "Ah! I remember who he is. He's one of the regulars of Seiho. He's the one who gave Kise-kun trouble when we were in middle school." She recalled.

Akashi nodded as he remembered. Yes he remembered the baldy good-for-nothing rude boy. He will make sure that no one will ever hear of Tsugawa Tomoki again...

Akashi turned and cupped Kuroko's face. "Do not worry my love, we will turn you back to normal and I will personally make sure that Tsugawa Tomiko receives justice." He promised.

One could now only pray for the baldy's soul.

* * *

Tsugawa Tomoki stretched as he woke up. He had slept for two days straight and was now feeling much better. It was Sunday evening and he had school tomorrow so he quickly took out his homework and started to finish it. But before he began doing his homework he decided to check his mail to see if he received any new reviews for his fanfiction. He didn't, but he did receive a PM from the user 'I'mabsolute'. He clicked and read the message.

Tsugawa Tomoki

Prepare for your death, but before that, delete that outrageous fanfictions of yours. I'm watching you.

The Emperor

Tsugawa paled. He quickly deleted his story and account. Just as he had done so, he felt a bit of a breeze. Wait he had locked his windows then how...

He looked at his window with fear and there, standing inside his room, was a dark shadow.

Tsugawa trembled in fear. "Who-who-who are you?" He asked as he backed into a corner, too scared to even scream.

The shadow grinned at him. "Your worst nightmare." It hissed before attacking.

The last thing Tsugawa Tomoki remembers is a pair of heterochromatic eyes and scissors.

* * *

"Dammit Akashi! Why are we stuck doing this? You should've had the guy who started this do all of this over again before you went ahead and offed him." Aomine grumbled as he folded another paper crane.

Akashi sighed. "I didn't 'off' him as you say. He's very much alive, in the mental asylum. And if you dare defy me then you shall be joining him, Daiki." He said calmly as he played with the scissors in his hand.

Aomine gulped and didn't utter another word and neither did the rest of the people who had gathered.

Akashi requested (threatened) his team, Seirin and the Generation of Mircles to help him in folding a thousand paper cranes so they can wish Tetsuya back to normal.

"Now remember, you all must wish for Tetsuya to turn back to normal and if any of you wish for something else then I will make you suffer." Akashi said with a sweet smile.

Everyone gulped and nodded and finally after another hour of work, they were done with making the thousand paper cranes.

"We wish for Kuroko Tetsuya to turn back to normal!" They cried out in unison, not daring to defy Akashi.

Akashi went back inside to his room where Kuroko was waiting (he didn't dare let Kuroko near those perverts in the hall in his vulnerable state) and was glad to see the male Kuroko he knew and loved sitting on the bed with a smile.

Kuroko sighed in relief. "I'm back to normal. Thank you Sei-kun, I will also go and thank everyone who helped us." He said as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

Akashi smiled and hugged Kuroko. "I'm glad that you are back to normal too, but I really wanted to see you pregnant." He said with a frown.

Kuroko hit Akashi's head. "Don't be ridiculous, Bakashi. I'm a guy."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. The Lady's Phantom

**Hi hi hi~ This is AngelXReaper speaking XDD Lol~ Anyway, I present to you Alexandra Garcia!**  
**On with the story~~~~**

* * *

A PC's screen was reflected on one's eye glasses. In the reflection, we can see words piling up on the screen. The person was typing, that's for sure.

"Kuroko was then seen entering the devil's chamber. Oh, how bold of the man..." The person has the tone of a woman so let us say, **_she_** murmured creepily.

The woman continued typing furiously on her keyboard. _"The devil was beside herself with anxiety and excitement and couldn't contain her lust. She pinned the man down..."_ A high-pitched giggle came from her.

"The devil saw the pessimistic look coming from the boy..." She licked her lips.

_"'Do not be scared, my dear Tetsuya.' She purred."_ A Cheshire grin was followed by another creepy giggle.

_"'M-my Lady.'_ He whimpered cutely." She licked her lips again.

_"My dear Tetsuya, indeed."_ She said alluringly.

"Gaaaah! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Kagami ran inside the bathroom.

Alex just yawned and went inside the kitchen. Stark naked, of course. She opened the fridge and scanned it for food. She grabbed the pizza box and shut the fridge closed.

"Is pizza for breakfast good enough?" She called out. She didn't even wait for his reply as she popped the box inside the microwave.

"Huh?! NO!"

"Too late!" Alex giggled as she poured juice into two glasses.

"UGH! WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK THEN?!"

Kagami was then seen running back to his room wearing only boxers while Alex set down the pizzas.

Within seconds, Kagami was jogging on the spot beside Alex - fully clothed - and chomping down the pizzas.

"PUH OH SHOME CLOS!" Food flew out of Kagami's mouth and Alex used her plate to block the missiles.

"Translation: Put on some clothes!" Alex giggled. She took a small bite from her own pizza.

Kagami gulped down the rest of his food. "Seriously, put on some clothes!" He took his juice and gulped everything in one go.

"Before you go, Taiga." Alex tripped Kagami and the latter 'gracefully' landed on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Alex brought out a rope, seemingly from nowhere, and tied it to Kagami's right ankle. Then she quickly tied the other end to the table leg.

"DAMN IT! Alex, I'm late! I've got no time to play with your games!" Kagami tried to yank his foot free but to no avail. The table made scraping sounds as he kept yanking on it.

"I just wanted to tell you to invite your little partner to lunch this weekend." And the yanking stopped. Kagami stared Alex and the latter stared back.

"No," was the deadpan answer. Kagami reached for his ankle but Alex slapped it away with a painful 'thwack'. Of course, girls' slaps are painful, right, girls?

"Ow! Seriously! I'm late!" Kagami yanked harder and it made the glasses fall.

"First agree to my proposal." Alex smirked in triumph.

"Hell no! I know you're gonna do something weird to Kuroko!" Kagami tried to reach for his ankle but again, Alex slapped it away.

"Alex! Stop playing! The teacher will not stop spitting saliva on me if I'm late!"

"Not until you agree." Alex watched in amusement as she nibbled on her pizza.

"NO!"

"Oh look at the time~" Alex dodged the juice falling from the table. She grabbed the nearest cloth and dabbed at the spill.

"DAMN IT!"

"Tick tock~ Taiga's gonna be late~" Alex's forefinger moved sideways; left, right, left, right, the movement teasing.

"Okay! Fine!" And Kagami Taiga was free at last. He zoomed off and hurriedly wore his shoes, then opened the door and slammed it closed after him.

Alex, on the other hand, was humming happily. A smirk appeared on her face as she finally finished her pizza.

"This Saturday is so gonna be...**hot**," she said dangerously.

* * *

"Lunch? This Saturday?" Kuroko stopped dribbling the ball but kept a hold on it.

Kagami scratched his neck and sighed. "Yeah. Alex wants to have lunch with you this Saturday."

"Are you sure you're not using her as an excuse to invite me?" Even though Kuroko had a blank face on, his eyes shone with amusement.

"Huh? N-no!" Kagami blushed furiously. He almost lost his footing but regained his balance in time.

"A-anyway! Are you available this Saturday?" There was still a tint of red on his face which Kuroko found adorable.

"Are you seriously not using her as an excuse?" Kuroko teased more.

"I said no! She's persistent, okay? That's why I was so amazingly late this morning!"

A small smirk came onto Kuroko's face for a split second. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

"Oh really? Good. I thought I'll have another Alex's games later on because you didn't agree." Kagami sighed in relief.

_'_Should I continue teasing him?_'_ Kuroko thought as his eyes shone more brightly.

"Oi! You two! Stop flirting and get to work!" Hyuuga threw a ball at Kagami's head and it hit spot on.

"Ouch! Senpai, you'll make me dumb if you continue throwing balls at my head!" Kagami caught the ball before using his other hand to caress his oh so precious head.

"You were dumb since the beginning, Kagami-kun," was Kuroko's remark before continuing his drills.

"What? I am not!" Kagami stayed in place, still caressing his head.

"Bakagami! Get your ass moving!" Another ball hit his head.

* * *

_._

_._

_._  
_**The Lady's Phantom**_  
_**Author:** Black Angel Lady_  
_**Language**: English_  
_**Rated**: M_  
_**Genre:** Drama, Romance_  
_**Chapters:** 22, Words: 67,543_  
_**Published**: January 1, XXXX_  
_**Updated**: Yesterday_  
_**Summary:** Victorian Era AU. The Lady and Heiress of the Imperial Army, Alexandra Garcia, had sparkly kidnapped the boy that caught her eyes. By sparkly I mean, she herself - with her beautiful gown - kidnapped the boy. The boy with mysterious sky blue hair and alluring blue eyes, who wouldn't be in a daze by just looking at him? This boy had also the ability to disappear right in front of you, he is this hard to see. Maybe, the Lady took this as her present from god. And she will gladly accept her present._  
_**Reviews:** 428_

"Let's see..." A velvet voice spoke. This velvet voice belonged to a man with a bright but also intimidating aura. This man has bloody red hair and heterochromatic eyes; the left side was gold and the other was red.

From the reviews, the man knew where the action took place. He went directly to Chapter 3.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Lady's Mark_

_Frail wrists were tied to the headrest with the use of a neck tie. The owner of said frail wrists was panting. Maybe he was hyperventilating, but the woman on top of him seemed not to care._

_She started to lovingly caress the boy's cheek._

_"Relax," she purred in his right ear. The boy underneath her shivered with both fear and anxiety._

_"Don't be afraid~" She pecked the boy's forehead._

_"My dear Tetsuya~" Her left hand started crawling down while the other continued caressing his cheek._

_"M-my La-lady..."_

_"Te-tsu-ya~" She seductively pronounced each syllable of his name as she reached her destination._

_"M-my La-lady, pl-please do-don't..." Kuroko's face started to color red as more pants came out. Not from hyperventilation but from pleasure._

_"Hmmm~? You say something, sweety?" She said as she started to rub-_

* * *

"Imbecile witch." Was the insult. The man growled angrily.

"You think you can hide from me? Putting your story in the English section?" The man, as we can all guess, his name is Akashi Seijuro. Akashi slammed his laptop closed and a demonic smirk came to his face.

"Such a filthy woman. Baring the dirty thoughts in her mind." He snarled.

"No matter. A man or a woman, I'll handle everything. For the protection of MY Tetsuya." And the sound of scissors snipping was heard echoing through the room.

* * *

**-Saturday-**

Kagami and Alex were in the kitchen with Kagami doing the chopping and cooking while Alex handled the baking.

"What time will Kuroko-kun come?" Alex said while mixing something in the bowl.

"He said around 1 PM," Kagami answered, not looking up what he was dicing.

Alex hummed in response. She continued mixing and humming in happiness.

"What's up with you?" Kagami looked at Alex suspiciously.

"Nothing~"

Kagami squinted at her. _'I'll be on my guard...'_

Then both of them looked at Alex's phone which was vibrating.

"Taiga, do you have any fancy straws?" Alex stopped mixing and went for her phone.

"Those twisty straws? Maybe I do. Why?" Kagami opened his cabinet.

Alex froze.

"Alex?" Kagami called out worriedly.

**Beware. Don't touch anything that isn't yours.  
-The Emperor**

Alex's phone vibrated again. It was an email coming from one of her fans.

_Black Angel Lady,  
Uhm, hi. I just wanted to ask, where is "The Lady's Phantom"? Did you delete it?  
-Anonymous356_

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief._'I did not!'_ She screamed internally.

"Alex?" Kagami called again.

Alex snapped out of it and closed her phone with a snap. "I just need those for Kuroko-kun's surprise~" Not a nervoustick from earlier could be seen.

"Oh, okay then." Kagami continued searching for the fancy straws; unaware of Alex's grip on her phone.

* * *

"Good afternoon. I apologize for my intrusion." Kuroko bowed from his place at the door.

"Nah! You're always welcome, Kuroko!" Kagami ruffled his partner's soft locks.

"I would appreciate not wasting my efforts on fixing my cowlick from this morning." Kuroko's response was plain as ever but Kagami could hear annoyance in it.

"Oh. Sorry, bud. Come on in. Alex has been waiting for you." Kagami stepped aside.

"Thank you." Kuroko removed his shoes at the genkan and placed them properly.

Kuroko followed Kagami to the dining room where Alex was fidgeting with anxiety.

Alex, wearing an oh so tight sleeveless shirt and such wonderfully short shorts, was already thinking of what to say and responses.

As Kuroko and Kagami walked in, Alex started.

"Hello, Kuroko-kun." Alex smiled sweetly at him.

"Good day, Garcia-san." Kuroko bowed again.

"Just call me Alex." Alex's eyes sparkled.

_Right on the bat!_

"It would be too rude." Kuroko replied as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Do call me by name one day." Alex's smile widened.

Kagami looked at her suspiciously.

"Why aren't you sitting beside me? Don't worry. I won't bite." _Unless I'm hungry._Another glint was seen in her eyes.

"I conceive Kagami-kun likes sitting beside you?" Kuroko saidcuriously.

Kagami made a disgusted sound. "Puh-lease!"

Kuroko blinked at him; he who was still standing. "Oh, alright then." Kuroko moved to the chair beside Alex.

Alex mentally squealed in delight.

Kagami saw his mistake and mentally punched himself. _'Idiot.'_

Kagami sighed in defeat and took Kuroko's place.

"Garcia-san, if you don't mind-!"

"Oh I don't! Taiga, bring the drinks here please. I forgot." Alex smiled suspiciously.

"That-!" And alas, Kuroko got cut off again.

"It's fine, Tet-! Kuroko-kun! The drinks are not that heavy!" Alex gave Kagami a glare.

"Kindly get it, please?" Her smile was sweet but her eyes betrayed her. Luckily, her eyes were out of Kuroko's view since her hair had curtained them off.

Kagami squinted at her, his eyes giving her a message,_'Don't you dare do anything funny.'_

Kagami slowly rose and went to the fridge.

"So, Kuroko-kun." Alex plopped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Yes, Garcia-san?" Kuroko looked up into her eyes. Alex's whole body shot up.

_'Eeeek! Such alluring eyes! I could stare at them the whole day!'_

She calmed herself down. "How have you been?"

"I am faring well. Thank you very much."

"Oh so, have you been eating well?"

"Are you implying my nutrition is not enough?" A small frown blemished his face.

_Bad move alert!_

"No! It's perfect! It's just-! I mean I baked a vanilla cake! So..." Alex looked away, acting to be embarrassed.

"Oh." Alex glanced at him and saw her success. Kuroko's eyes were sparkling.

"Alex! Damn it! Where are the drinks?! They're not in the fridge!" Kagami stomped back to them.

"Oh, we haven't bought them yet?" Alex gasped.

"Buy some then!" Alex gave him some money rather quickly. Almost like she had prepared for this.

"Huh?! I thought you were the one buying the drinks!" Kagami pointed at Alex.

"What? No! I was assigned to buying the ingredients, remember?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked like she had been smeared.

"Yeah. For your baking and the drinks too!"

"I'll just go and buy the drinks then." Kuroko stood up and reached for the money.

"No! You don't have to!" Alex grabbed Kuroko's wrist.

_Crap!_

Alex shot Kagami a nasty glare. It was like the inner demon that appeared when Haizaki pissed her off was back.

Kagami froze in place.

A moment of silence. The only thing that could be heard was the clock ticking. No one moved an inch.

"F-fine..." Kagami grabbed the money and stomped out.

Kuroko watched his partner until he was completely out of sight.

"Garcia-san-!"

"I'll go get the vanilla cake!" Alex skipped to the fridge in excitement.

_'Oh, nevermind.'_ Kuroko's eyes sparkled in delight. _'She'll know soon.'_

Alex came back with the cake and a drink that made Kuroko's whole face sparkle.

"Vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and some cherries on top! And I also heard from Taiga that you like vanilla milkshake?" Alex sashayed back to Kuroko but Kuroko paid no attention to that. His eyes, attention and soul were on the treats in Alex's hands.

Alex put down the cake and milkshake slowly. She also bent her body to expose her cleavage but of course, Kuroko paid no attention to it – his attention was fixed on his beloved vanilla.

"I hope this is mouthwatering enough." Alex's voice dropped into an insidious whisper. Alex jiggled her breasts before sitting down beside Kuroko. She moved slyly to decrease the space between them.

"Thank you, Garcia-san." Kuroko quickly reached for the milkshake. Alex's eyes glimmered noticeably.

"Yes. Do drink all of the milkshake." She wet her lips and grinned.

She slowly snaked her arms around Kuroko's neck. Kuroko paid no heed to her as he was in a daze. Alex's right hand moved to Kuroko's jaw. She slowly traced it and this brought Kuroko back to the present.

"Garcia-san?" He called out.

"Sh. Just drink." She slowly moved her face to Kuroko's.

_Screw that drug in his milkshake! I want him. NOW!_

She desperately screamed inside her head. Alex's tightened her hold on him; nails digging into his cheeks.

"Garcia-san?" Kuroko remained impassive.

Alex slowly moved her lips to Kuroko's. "Garcia-san." A warning tone came from Kuroko.

"Shh. Just stay still." Alex giggled in delight.

"Garcia-san."

But Alex paid no heed. She dove in but her eyes widened, as if sensing something. She quickly moved her face away from Kuroko as a pair of scissors flew between them.

"I apologize for my intrusion." Akashi was standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Oh? Funny. I didn't hear you knock." Alex glared at him. She wiped the blood off of her lips. She moved her eyes to the scissors stuck in the hole. Half of the scissors was already embedded and cracks spiralled out from it.

"I've been knocking." Akashi glared at the woman who he saw was dangerously close to Kuroko.

Alex's eyes glinted. She grabbed Kuroko's arm and placedit in between her breasts.

"Like I said, I heard nothing."

"You didn't say it had to be loud. So, I knocked softly." Akashi smirked. Alex silently clicked her tongue.

"I guess that's understandable." She raised her hand and started making circles on Kuroko's chest.

"Now, if you'll release Tetsuya." He started walking towards them at a normal pace.

"Kuroko-kun hasn't drunk his favorite milkshake yet."

"Tetsuya, I have a ticket to the limited, grand and royale vanilla milkshake at Maji's."

Kuroko's eyes sparkled noticeably in delight.

"Garcia-san, it is quite uncomfortable. Kindly let go of me, please."

Akashi smirked in triumph.

"But you haven't tasted the cake yet." Alex frowned. She then pouted and widened her eyes to make the perfect puppy dog eyes.

"Atsushi made you a 5 tier vanilla cake, Tetsuya." Akashi was finally at Kuroko's side.

Alex's jaw dropped.

"All for me?" Kuroko's arm slyly slipped out of Alex's grip.

"All for you, love." Akashi offered his hand to him.

"'LOVE?!'" Alex exclaimed with pure skepticism.

"Oh? Didn't you hear, Alexandra Garcia?" Akashi then wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist. Kuroko blushed, quite uncharacteristically.

"Tetsuya, is this true?!" Alex, forgetting her innocent and pure maiden act, slammed her hand on the table.

"Yes. Sei-kun is my boyfriend." Even with the straightforward answer, Kuroko's blush increased tenfold.

Alex froze in place. "I was about to tell you that Sei-kun insisted on coming so I let him." Kuroko tried to pry himself free, mumbling that it was embarrassing doing it in public.

"Oh so, I can do this and more when we're alone?" Akashi's smirk indicated he was thinking of something lewd.

Kuroko blushed and looked away. "Bakashi." He insulted softly. Akashi just chuckled and placed a kiss on Kuroko's temple.

Alex was just standing there; looking on in pain and disbelief.

"Oh and I'm glad I insisted on coming, Tetsuya. There were drugs in the milkshake and cake, weren't there? They're for Tetsuya to lust after you."

Kuroko stared at Alex in disbelief.

"Why, Garcia-san?"

"It is for you to lust after her, Tetsuya." Akashi glared venomously at Alex. Alex felt chills all over her body as she felt goosebumps rising up.

"No! Well, not particularly yes but still no!" Alex rose and tried to hold on to Kuroko's hand. Akashi yanked Kuroko's hand away and intertwined it with his.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Garcia-san." Kuroko's eyes stayed on his and Akashi's intertwined hands; paying no heed to the woman in front of them.

"Enough of this. Tetsuya, let's go." Akashi smiled at Kuroko and the latter smiled back.

"Wait!" Alex's hand quickly reached for Kuroko's arm and yanked him towards her.

Akashi turned and glared at Alex. Alex cringed in fear. What she saw would probably have traumatized her for life. Red and gold eyes glowering at her, full of malevolence. A prey being trapped by the predator.

"I have already warned you, Alexandra Garcia. Do not touch what isn't yours."

Alex's eyes widened.

She loosened her grip and Akashi and Kuroko walked away. At the doorway, Kuroko bowed and apologized. Akashi sighed, "You're too pure, love."

Alex's eyes slowly lost their shine as she slowly connected the dots.

When she heard the door close, she quickly opened her phone.

All her fanfiction stories about Kuroko were deleted.

Her hands started to shake in disbelief.

"My...efforts...Just like that...?" Her voice came out as a whisper, not her usual cheerful and loud voice.

She got a lot of messages from her readers. Majority was asking why she deleted them but some had different contents. She opened one of them.

"Black Angel Lady,  
It is impossible for you to delete your stories. You have great love and huge inspiration for them. And so, I figured it out. This had been happening to other stories and authors too. They said that someone has been deleting their stories, mainly Kuroko fanfics, some had their stories being rewritten into AkaKuro and some have even stopped writing.  
I assume you are one of the victims too?  
-Anonymous643"

Her phone slipped from her grip.

The door banged open and Kagami's loud voice was heard. "Alex, you better be grateful! The line was ridiculous!"

Kagami stepped inside of the kitchen and dropped the drinks on the counter.

"Hey, what's up?" He looked at Alex and to her phone.

"Where's Kuroko?" He picked up Alex's phone and shifted his gaze to the milkshake on the table.

"Oh good timing. I'm thirsty."

Alex's eyes widened. "No! Taiga, stop!"

But it was too late. Kagami had drunk all of the contents.

"Fuck," Alex slowly backed away. She tried to stand but her wrist was quickly grabbed by Kagami.

"Alex..." A lustful look was plastered on Kagami's face. Blushes and pants came from him.

Damn.

* * *

**Credits to gabsensei for giving me the idea of Akashi's entrance!**

**Credits also to Sapphyre Lily for beta reading my fic! Even though she was sick, she still beta-d! So a big thanks for her!**

**And a super big thanks for those who waited and supported~~~**

**Super thank you for reading!**

**Please look forward to the next chapter~**

**-AngelXReaper**


End file.
